


Instant Crush (AOT one-shots)

by mrsackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbye Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Regret, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Smut, Titans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsackxrman/pseuds/mrsackxrman
Summary: 𝘼𝙩𝙩𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙣 𝙏𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣 𝙊𝙣𝙚-𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨❝This proves that they were alive.❞ - Levi Ackerman.A compilation of Shingeki no Kyojin one-shots filled with angst, drama, fluff, romance, friendships, first loves, heartbreaks, and maybe some spicy times...Unless specified, the one-shots are female!reader inserts.Y/N = Your name • L/N = Last nameThe one-shots rated 𝙈𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 (𝟭𝟴+) may contain the following: 𝘿𝙧𝙪𝙜 𝙐𝙨𝙚; 𝘿𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨; 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙖𝙜𝙚; 𝙎𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡 𝙎𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙨; 𝙑𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚. 𝙋𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙎𝙀 𝙋𝙍𝙊𝘾𝙀𝙀𝘿 𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙃 𝘾𝘼𝙐𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin Smith/You, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Characters/Reader
Comments: 116
Kudos: 399





	1. A Choice With Regrets | Levi

**L** **.** **Ackerman | Modern!AU**

** A CHOICE WITH REGRETS **

**━━━━**

The chilly breeze gently caressed Levi's cheeks as he stepped outside his apartment building. Autumn's flaming leaves gracefully danced to the wind before falling on the road—piling up in the corners of the streets. Levi dug his chin in his scarf and huffed a long breath into the fabric in hopes of warming his glacial flesh.

The soles of his boots pattered against the humid grounds of New York City as his feet ushered him through the familiar alleys en route to his first destination of the day:_ Le Parisien._

Two years ago, and while seeking shelter from the downpour of one of October's cloudy skies, Levi had stumbled upon the tiny teashop on his way to university. As soon as he had stepped inside, drenched and incredibly peeved, the snug atmosphere had swiftly soothed his irritation and the aroma of brewing, black tea—his favorite—had instantly found its way to his nostrils, tickling his most vulnerable senses and urging him to have a taste of the warm fusion. The young girl at the counter had made it just as he liked it, and ever since that day, the small and inviting fragment of heaven had become an imperative stop each morning—charging and fueling him to push through the monotony of his days.

He wouldn't admit to it, but the bitter, yet luscious, and wholeheartedly prepared tea wasn't the only reason his legs dragged him to that little shop over and over.

It was _you_.

Ever since his eyes had locked with your glinting ones that day—a shy smile tugging at your lips as you timidly approached him to take his order—his heart was enthralled.

Each time he set foot in the shop, the baffling aura wafting around you threw an invisible string at him and hauled him into your chirpy bubble as the rays of your smile radiated—illuminating the entirety of the place and thawing his frozen soul.

However, and as entranced as he was, Levi had never dared approach you. Amid all the bliss you had brought into his obscure days, a sliver of uneasiness issued, precluding him each time from making the first move.

Levi's heart had been broken too many times to count. Death had perpetually snatched away people he held dear, shattering his soul into pieces. Everything he had ever touched or come close to seemed to fade away, and wholly engrossed by the belief that any new relationship would ultimately suffer the same fate, he had isolated himself—content with his solitude and the few friends he had left.

Moreover, Levi had never had to put any effort into catching women's interest; he didn't need to. With his striking looks and his smug attitude, it was the ladies' job to swoon over and attempt to impress him. With you, however, the roles were reversed; his presence didn't appear to affect you in the slightest. You were your usual, lively and radiant self each morning he came by, and your apparent indifference lead him to believe that the feelings he held for you were unrequited.

Those ten minutes his eyes lingered on your form, and to which he looked forward to the most each time his head met his pillows at night, weren't satisfying—at all. He wanted to get to know you, dive into your world, and discover the mysteries behind your spirited demeanor. His desires only grew more ravenous as the days passed, but his fear of rejection, paired with the apprehension his past experiences had scarred into his psyche, reigned over him and he made his choice.

As unfulfilling as it was, Levi had resolved with passively contemplating you as you sauntered behind the counter, gliding aesthetically as you served him his cup of tea, your dazzling smile always gracing your features.

**━**

Every morning, you would wake up at seven—your body getting heavier with each passing day—and with the aid of your sister, you would get ready. You would make sure your garments, hair, and the thin layers of makeup you applied to conceal your pallid features were faultless. As you would stand in the doorway awaiting your father to go to your family's teashop, your sister would always ask you the same question: 'Is it truly worth it to strain yourself so much?'. And each time, your response would be a single nod of your head as the sides of your lips would curl up in a weak, reassuring smile.

_He _was worth it.

As fate would have it, the first time you had seen _him_ was on an October morning five months ago. You had left early for your appointment, hurriedly stopping by the teashop where your father had some business to take care of. As you seated yourself in a chair behind the counter, patiently waiting, the raven-haired man—who appeared to be in his early twenties—stood before you, soaked, and clicked his tongue in conspicuous annoyance at the lack of service. Being more than familiar with the recipes inscribed on the menu—and despite your fatigue—you figured it wouldn't harm to come to his rescue.

As soon as the short man's piercing eyes locked with yours, you felt your knees quiver. His penetrating gaze never shifted from yours as he boldly uttered his order. His hoarse voice reverberated through your eardrums and made its way to your heart, causing it to mercilessly pound against your chest.

Feeling his watchful eyes on your back as you spun, it took all of your body's willpower to keep yourself steady as you carried on and started preparing his fusion. Black tea, your father's favorite, you made it the same way your beloved old man liked it.

It was then and there, at that precise moment when you handed him his cup—earning a mumbled word of thanks in return—that your heart had made its decision. You wished to start the remainder of your days this way: preparing tea for that mysterious short man with the fierce, steely eyes and jet-black hair.

Time flew by and the unaccountable fondness you held for the handsome stranger only ripened, inflicting the toll on your body to grow heavier. The simple and brief morning task would consume the totality of your vitality for the day, leaving your body in a feeble and weak state.

You knew you never stood a chance with him, for many reasons, and you didn't have to try either. It was pointless. Ever since learning about your fate, you had strayed away from people, thinking it would have been selfish to bring somebody new into your life. Therefore, you felt it was only warranted to indulge yourself those ten minutes of sheer happiness, as you dotingly gaped at a man you knew absolutely nothing about sip at the tea you had made him with all the love your tender heart could muster.

**━**

The warm waft gently caressed Levi's cheeks as he stepped inside_ Le Parisien_, a lopsided smile immediately tugging at the corner of his mouth as his eyes laid on you. Placing his order, he watched you intently from behind the counter as you wandered around, jovially brewing his favorite drink. It was a sight he would never get tired of.

Once it was ready, you swiveled around, a wide smile overlaying your countenance as you moved toward him.

As your silhouette drew closer, Levi's eyes lagged on your face as he blinked repeatedly. With each batting of his eyelids, your traits dispersed, the prominent features of the face he had become so familiar with slithering and coalescing to mold an unknown man's figure.

"There you go," the young man said with a smile as he handed him his cup. Levi mumbled a 'thank you' and left.

It had been a year and a half since Levi's mornings didn't hold the same cheeriness and lost their ecstatic tinge.

A year and a half since his tea tasted slightly different, losing the flavorful touch previously spewed by your delicate fingers.

It had been a year and a half since he had come by one morning to be greeted with an unfamiliar girl taking your place behind the counter.

After regrettably sharing the news of your passing, your sister thanked him. Unbeknownst to him, Levi had lighted your obscure realm and gushed your saddened heart with joy, giving a purpose to your existence and offering you a reason to leave your bed every morning.

Blinded by your pretense, Levi had failed to notice that you both were alike and that the abundant vigor you had always flaunted didn't reflect what truly dwelt in the depths of your heart—it was merely a veil to cover up your purgatory and affliction.

Levi had to, ever since, live with the remorse of having let his past agonies and cowardice dictate his actions. The kind of relationship that could have aroused had he made a different choice was unknown, but he was certain that it would have solaced you. And while losing you as a stranger might have been less stinging, what hurt him the most was the regret of never having tried.


	2. I know... | Mike

**Mike Zacharias**

_ **I know...** _  
  
  


The ground was rumbling beneath you as a group of titans followed, running behind you and your comrades as you galloped your way towards the wall after yet another failed mission.

"No. Just abandon the corpses. Otherwise, they'll catch us." You heard Captain Levi command the two cadets who were riding the wagon lifting the dead bodies of your colleagues.

"B-But..." The cadet tried to argue but was cut off by Levi.

"On past expeditions, dozens of bodies never made it back. These guys will be no different," he said, his words sending a sharp pang through your heart.

_Amongst those corpses was Petra's, how could he?_

As the titan's wavering body drew closer, the two cadets were left with no choice and started dumping the bodies one after the other.

Corpses flew in the air, swirling around a few times before hitting the floor and jumping on impact. Some of them instantly getting crushed by the beast's moving feet.

Digging your ankles in your horse and urging him to gallop faster, you darted your head back to look one last time. The tears pooling at the corner of your eyes began streaming down your cheeks when you saw it—the white drape unwrapping to reveal the identity of one of the last corpses to be tossed. It was Petra's.

You squeezed your eyes shut and turned around to face the road; your sniffles quelled by the noises of the horses' sprinting.

Once you had succeeded at outrunning the titans, the soldiers took another break to ascertain the location before resuming your route.

Looking around from above your horse until you located Dieter, you hopped off—your eyes puffy and tear-stained—and started walking towards him. You halted just a few feet away when you spotted Captain Levi approach him.

"This proves that they were alive. To me, at least," Levi said as he handed him the Survey Corps' emblem—The Wings of Freedom. "This was Ivan's."

Dieter looked down, his bottom lip quivering. "Captain..." he called before breaking down, torrents of tears streaming down his face.

Levi simply rode back on his stallion and galloped to a nearby tree, away from everybody else. Stepping down, he took a seat on the grass and leaned back against the trunk, his arms propped on his bended knees.

You jumped back on your horse and followed after him. Mirroring his actions, you slumped yourself next to him on the grass and looked away at the splendid green fields before you. Levi didn't budge or acknowledge you, at that moment, formalities and chain of command seemed so trivial and you both knew it.

After a few minutes of contemplating the marvelous scenery, you broke the silence. "She truly loved you."

Levi remained unfazed and simply kept his stare locked away into the vastness. You both knew who you were referring to, and you both acknowledged each other's pain. You had seen it in his eyes earlier when her body was dumped, they held the same expression as yours—the pain of losing somebody you loved.

"I know..." Were the only words he uttered.

**~**

Back at the camp, you crept your way up to the roof, gently shutting the door after you. You had taken a warm shower to ease the excruciating discomfort in your muscles and skipped dinner to lock yourself on top of the building.

You were in no frame of mind to be in the company of others. The atmosphere in the HQ was gloomy, to begin with, and all you wanted was to be left alone and mourn in peace.

You had lost your closest friend within the Survey Corps. And as if not being around to come to her rescue wasn't enough, you didn't get the chance to bury her and properly bid her farewell.

You and Petra had become close since your training days and ranked amongst the top ten in your class. Your decisions to join the Survey Corps were driven by different motives, but as disparate as your characters were, you had learned to work side by side, and soon enough found solace in each other on a personal level as well.

With her caring, loving nature she was the mother you never had, and with your cheekiness and playfulness, you were the younger sister her parents never gave birth to.

You were both hard-working and never hesitated to come to each other's rescue during battle. Your hustle and excellent teamwork and sense of duty earned you places in Levi and Mike's squads.

The rooftop was your safe haven. You had discovered it a few months back, and ever since, you and Petra would always sneak there after curfew to gaze at the stars and have your girls' talk.

Ever since being assigned to your squads, you both began harboring feelings for your respective Captains.

What you initially believed to be just admiration of the two men's effortless talents and senses of leadership, soon turned into infatuation. The closeness to your superiors and the amount of time spent with them didn't help either, and the feelings of affection you had both tried so hard to quell intensified and deepened, blossoming into love.

You and your friend would spend your nights blabbering about what you admired the most about the two stern and horridly quiet men. Letting yourselves slip into a dimension of fantasy as you translated the smallest and most insignificant actions towards you into signs of affection—wishing deep down that they were holding the same feelings for you.

Your evenings would always end on a humorous note, as you laughed the sliver of aching dwelling in your hearts off, for you knew your fantasies were just that—fantasies. There was no place for such distractions in the life you both had chosen, and you knew it. You had devoted your being into something bigger and greater than your hearts' insignificant desires.

However, after witnessing your friend meet such fate, vanishing away in the glimpse of an eye, and seeing Levi's remorseful eyes, you wondered: was it truly worth it to deprive yourself of your essential carnal and emotional needs?

You heard shuffling from behind you and your eyes squeezed shut. You turned your head slowly, a part of your heart wishing that this day's events were just a dream and that you would see _her_ when your eyes flutter open.

As your eyelids lifted, a tall figure entered your field of vision as it walked to sit next to you. It was Mike.

If it were any other day, your heart would've wavered and hammered against your ribcage, threatening to leave your chest. But this wasn't any other day. Your soul was aching and your body was in too much soreness to feel anything else.

You and your Squad Leader sat side by side, your feet dangling off the sill, as you watched the moonlight cast over the field of trees. No words were uttered as the gentle breeze hit your cheeks, tenderly swaying yours and Mike's strands.

Engulfed by the night's darkness, the silence that settled between you was comforting and soothing. And although your heart had wished for another company; this wasn't one you minded either.

Your mind wandered, picking up where it had left off, and you wondered about the meaning of it all. About the unfairness of it all. You were all exposed to death daily and were at the mercy of man-eating monsters, but would it be any easier if you had suppressed your feelings? Would fate turn out any differently if you hadn't? How was Petra feeling? Did she regret never telling Levi about her love?

Your eyes flickered as you glimpsed a flashing light descending across the starry dark-blue sky and passing through the moon, before slowly fading away in the distance. Your mouth hanged open by its mesmerizing beauty and you turned to face Mike.

"Did you see that?" you asked, your tone oozing with fascination.

He looked down at you. "What?"

"A shooting star, it just passed..."

"I didn't see it," he answered nonchalantly and turned back to stare at the sky.

You averted your gaze back to watch the black vastness above you and smiled to yourself. You didn't know if it was your imagination's doing or that Mike hadn't simply noticed. You didn't know if it was fate or simply a coincidence. What you were certain of, however, was that it was a _sign_.

"I'm in love with you," you said, your eyes never drifting away from the dark scenery before you.

A deafening silence issued. And although your usual self would've already been shaking in embarrassment over the predicament, you were surprisingly calm—a wave of serenity washing over your being.

You weren't expecting any response from him, and even though you understood that your confession would most likely be ignored and your feelings go unreturned, nothing you had ever done in your life had felt more right.

A hand gingerly slid against yours that sat on the roof next to your thighs as Mike's calloused fingers gently intertwined with yours from above.

"I know..." he whispered.

A chill ran down your spine, and this time, your heart began pounding. You took a deep breath before turning your head slowly to be greeted with his gray eyes staring straight into your own.

The moonlight beamed against the side of his face, perfectly accentuating his handsome features. An invisible string pulled you towards one another, and your heads moved slowly until your lips sealed in a passionate kiss. It was gentle, yet sensual, as you both poured all the feelings you had been holding back into it.

Pulling back, his forehead rested against yours as he longingly stared at you. It was as if your eyes were open windows to your souls, and you both peeked into the other's deeply obstructed emotions. No words needed to be said, you both could see right through each other, knowing exactly how the other felt.

You laid your head against his chest as his arm draped around your waist pulling you closer. He dug his nose in your hair and inhaled deeply, before kissing the top of your head and resting his chin atop it.

It was cruel; for your love to see the light, another one had to be buried under the ground. But such was life, and the one you had chosen was particularly unforgiving. And while at the mercy of death, you both knew that this was how you wanted to live the remainder of your short lives; embracing the feelings you had always subdued, and making the most of the days you had left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful souls, 
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and Hits. I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot as well. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> xoxoxo


	3. Happy birthday | Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful souls, 
> 
> Today’s my beloved husbando's birthday, and what better way to celebrate it than a birthday one-shot! It's quite a looong read so brace yourselves!
> 
> ENJOY! And please, let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> xoxoxo

**Levi Ackerman | Modern AU | Mature**   
** _ Happy birthday _ **   
  
  


** _Tue, Dec 24, 10:30 am_ **

**(Y/N) **  
Are you free tonight?

**Levi**  
Yes, why?

**(Y/N)**  
Come over for dinner ok?

**(Y/N)**  
Levi?

**(Y/N)**  
I'm taking that as a yes!  
See you at 8.

** _4:30 pm_ **

"Hey (Y/N), where are you going?"

You whipped your head to the left to see Hange waving at you from the end of the hallway. She began sprinting towards you but you simply ignored her and turned to face the elevator, internally praying it would get there before she could catch up to you.

"There you are!" Hange said.

_Shit!_ "Not now, Hange. I need to get home quickly."

"I wanted to ask if you'd want to join us for dinner tonight. We're celebrating—"

"Not tonight, Hange, sorry."

"Oh, is that secret lover of yours coming over? Need to get home quickly to shave, huh?" She playfully nudged your arm with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up, Hange!"

"I knew it!" she shrieked. "Well, have fun. Just remember to use protection, alright?"

You rolled your eyes at her. "Alright," you mumbled, stepping inside the elevator. "Bye!"

Hange wagged her hand frantically. "Bye! Have fun deepthroating!" You heard her yell just as the cabin's doors were about to slide shut and you facepalmed. _How embarrassing!_

**~**

On your way home, you made a quick stop at the local supermarket and went grocery shopping. Levi loved your cooking, so, you had decided to prepare his favorite food for dinner. Roaming around the aisles, you picked up the provisions needed for the main dish, as well as some vegetables for a side salad and some fruits for desserts since Levi wasn't fond of sweets. You also grabbed a few scented taper candles to set the mood, and as you passed the women's section, you snatched a razor and shaving cream. _Hange was right, after all, I need to shave. _After paying for your provisions, you left the store in haste and drove back to your apartment.

Tomorrow was Levi's birthday, and since it was also Christmas and you were going to spend the evening with your family, you had decided to surprise him tonight. Given that you weren't precisely in the position to organize anything eye-catching for the man, you had chosen to lie low and simply invited him over to celebrate at your place, where you would have a tranquil meal and spend some quality time together. It would also be an opportunity to quench your thirst for him as it had been a busy week at work and he hadn't had time to swing by. Although you did see him every day at the office, your interchanges there were intermittent and only consisted of short, professional boss to employee greetings.

Levi was an established womanizer; not the openly flirtatious type, but the seductive kind who'd get into any woman's pants he desires with minimal effort; he had his ingenious ways and they worked like a charm. Not one for commitment, however, Levi would never fool around with the same woman twice. Office romances were also off-limits; Levi was a career-driven man, and it was out of the question to allow his crude appetites stand in the way of the company he'd helped build and hinder his success. That didn't mean that his eyes didn't prey on some of his pretty employees; God knows how many of them he'd discreetly wished to bend over his office and fuck mercilessly, but luckily, self-control was one of his greatest fortes.

When you first joined the company, many had warned you to steer clear of Levi, but it was in vain. How could you? The man was perfect. Despite his short stature, he was blessed with good looks, status, and oozed sex appeal; his raw charm swept you off your feet and you soon found yourself falling head over heels for the raven-haired man.

It was never in your intention to entice Levi or tempt him, but you weren't very adept in disguising your infatuation with him. A succession of unconsciously suggestive and subtly coaxing actions gave you away, and as if compelled by a paranormal force foreign to him, Levi bent one of his rules for you and yielded to your unintentional cues.

His second rule, however, remained adamantine and he wasn't willing to break it for whomever. So, when you somehow ended up leaving with him to his penthouse after a work dinner one night, he had made it very clear that your impromptu venture was nothing more than a one night stand. And who were you to object?

Your night together was otherworldly and it was indisputably the best sex you'd ever had. And much to your dismay, the little escapade only magnified your craving for him, but you had tried your best to carry on as if nothing had transpired, but to no avail.

Contrary to you, Levi appeared unfazed by it all and his apparent indifference stung tremendously. Providentially, your soul-eating distress was quashed a couple of weeks later when Levi showed up at your place, drunk and lusting for more, making your heart burst in exhilaration as you realized he was also just as hooked.

Your joy was cut short, however, for the relationship that had aroused since wasn't the one you had wished for; it was a non-committed, strictly sexual involvement. You and Levi weren't bound in any way; you both had the right to see other people if you wanted to, and you were to keep it a secret from your entourage.

At first, you were slightly dubious about this whole arrangement; you had never been fond of open relationships. Yet, you couldn't suppress the need and desire to be with him. Levi seemed so out of your reach that you had willingly surrendered to his conditions and settled for much less than you knew you merited, and soon enough, you came to terms with the nature of your connection.

His gifted ways sent you to seventh heaven every time and the secrecy seemed to work in your favor as well, spewing a touch of temptation and decoy into your relationship and charging your interactions at work with an amatory eagerness that rendered your meetings all the more satiating and rewarding. Your stomach would twist in knots whenever the thought of him being with other women crossed your mind, and yet, you knew there was nothing you could do about it. You were reluctant to bring it up with him for fear of jeopardizing what you had.

Much to your relief, your qualms were slightly put at ease over time when you realized that perhaps you were the only one for Levi. Working together, you had the advantage of learning his schedule, and he just happened to come to you in his free time when he wasn't out with Erwin or Mike.

** _5:40 pm_ **

Opening the door to your place, you set the bags on the kitchen counter and quickly checked your phone. Peeking at your conversation with Levi, you found that he had read your texts. _Good, that means he's coming._ You made a beeline for the bathroom and took a quick, warm shower, making sure to shave in the process. After finishing, you blow-dried your hair and messily arranged it before sliding into a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and diving into the preparations.

Entering the kitchen, you took the groceries out of the bags and proceeded to rinse the vegetables and fruits before putting them in separate bowls. With the main dish completed shortly after, you set it aside to cook later since you wanted it to be warm when Levi arrived. Next, you added the chopped vegetables and the feta cheese into a mixing bowl, and with a sprinkle of salt and pepper, lemon juice, olive oil, and oregano, your Greek salad was ready as well.

Moving to the dining space, you carefully draped a dark-gray tablecloth over the wooden table and arranged the dinner plates, wine glasses, and cutlery over it. Folding the napkins and placing them on the sides, you also stuck the aromatic candles in the iron candelabrum and meticulously positioned it in the middle. You made sure all the utensils were spotless and freshly washed with no specs of dust roaming around. Levi was an obsessively clean man, and you didn't want anything triggering his compulsions and possibly ruining your evening. Taking one last glance at the table, you nodded your head in satisfaction. _Perfect._

** _6:45 pm_ **

Stepping inside your bathroom, you fetched your beauty products and began applying your makeup. You settled for the winged eyeliner and red lips combination; nothing too heavy since it would just be the two of you, at home. You brushed your hair and sprucely styled it as you usually did, and with that, your face and hair were done. Hurrying back into your bedroom, you slipped on a burgundy bodycon dress you had specifically purchased for tonight. Falling from spaghetti straps and stopping mid-thigh, it had a low V neck that revealed the perfect amount of cleavage and accentuated your curves perfectly. Normally, you wouldn't go for such a skimpy look, but this was a special occasion, and you wanted Levi's undivided attention on you. You slid on your black strap heels and headed back to the kitchen.

Turning the oven on, you placed the dish inside and set the thermostat and timer before sealing its door closed. Laptop atop the marble counter, you perched on a stool to skim through your emails and social media while the food baked. A striking ding sounded around the kitchen twenty-five minutes later, and you ambled to the oven and took the blazing dish out. Oven mitts on, you held the platter cautiously and placed it at the center of the table along with the salad and a bottle of wine you had selected for Levi and you to enjoy.

Standing behind your chair, your fingernails tapped on its backrest as your eyes coasted over your set up, making sure everything was in place when it abruptly dawned on you. Running back to your room, you pulled the top drawer of your nightstand open and took out a small, black velvet box. Trudging back to the dining table, you placed it precisely next to Levi's glass.

Levi was a punctual man. So, after checking the time on your phone, and having fixed your rendezvous at eight o'clock, you knew you had five crisp minutes to think of a fitting way to welcome him. _Should I just greet him normally? Or maybe jump on him with a passionate kiss? No, that could easily turn into a heated make-out session and distract us from dinner._ You finally concluded a chaste peck on the lips and a light hug would do. The decision now made, you took a seat at the dining table and waited for the doorbell to ring.

** _8:13 pm_ **

A glance at the clock on the wall indicated that Levi was running late. _Weird. Did Erwin hold him back at work? _You had made sure to get his schedule from his assistant, and other than lunch with some clients, it was an ordinary workday and he should have been done by five. _Maybe there's too much traffic?_ Rising to your feet, you sauntered to stand behind the window across from the table. You looked out at the busy streets; the boulevards were simmering as pedestrians and vehicles navigated in every direction; the city was always frantic around this time of the year. You checked your phone again for any signs from Levi but found none.

For a few moments, you pondered whether you should give him a call but eventually dropped the thought. He would probably figure it out—if he hadn't already—and you didn't want to ruin the surprise. This was his first birthday you were going to spend together, and although your little fling had stretched out for over five months, this was the first time any of you would organize something for the other.

You spun around, and with your buttcheeks aching from the sitting on the uncomfortable wooden surface, you waddled to the living room. You turned on the TV as you let your body numbly collapse on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief as your backside sank into the soft cushions. Skipping through the channels, you stumbled on a rerun of your favorite show and decided to rewatch it during the wait. Ten minutes into the episode, your worry began overlapping your thinking. No longer minding ruining the surprise, you snatched your phone and dialed Levi's number, but straight into his voicemail, you were redirected. You hurled a breath of exasperation and reverted to your show. _He's just running late; he'll be here any minute. Just wait (Y/N)._

** _9:30 pm_ **

Your eyes slowly peeled open as a raucous sound of music resounded through your ears, waking you up. Covering your mouth with the back of your hand as you yawned, you realized you were lying down on the couch. _I must've fallen asleep._ Rubbing your eyes, you batted your eyelashes as the fogginess clouding your vision dissipated and you gaped at the TV. The song playing was that of the opening of another show. _For how long was I out?_

Sitting up, you winced as sharp twinge shot from your toes and you peeked down to see your heels still strapped around your ankles. Slipping out of them, you reached for your phone. 9:35 pm, and still no sign of life from Levi. You called him again but in vain. At this point, you were genuinely concerned. _What if something happened to him?_

**(Y/N)**  
Levi, where are you?

**(Y/N)**  
Are you ok?

**(Y/N)**  
Can you please call me back?  
I'm starting to get worried

You slid the texts close and just as you were about to lock your screen, a Snapchat notification from Hange popped up. Your silly friend had become obsessed with the application and would pester you with snaps all day long. Going into the app, you clicked on the little purple square next to her name and a video of Hange lip-locking with Erwin burst in your face, causing you to jerk backward, scowling. _Seriously Hange. _You tapped on the screen once to skip through it, and next, was a video showing around her table, at what appeared to be a restaurant. _Is this the dinner she talked about earlier?_

As the camera moved around, showing Erwin, who smiled and waved, then Mike and Nanaba, the footage was cut short just as it cast on Levi. _What the fuck? _Hange's voice had rung in the background but you couldn't make out her words through the noise surrounding them.

Your grip around your phone tightened as waves of fervor soared to your face. Another notification alerted you of another received snap; this time it was a video of Levi with some woman next to him. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulder and was whispering something into his ear while he fixated his clasped hands over the table. The caption read: 'The birthday shorty is getting laid tonight', and you could hear Hange giggling as she was recording. Your heart pounded against your chest and your vision blurred as thick droplets of tears brimmed in your eyes, falling over your thighs and staining the fabric of your dress.

You hastily got up and skipped to the bathroom. Standing before the mirror, you stared at your reflection in contempt. _Pathetic._ Your hair was disheveled and your makeup was ravaged, black streams of mascara smudge running down your cheeks. You literally looked and felt like shit. Tears continued to pour down your face and your sobs filled the enclosed space. You were deceived and disappointed, but mostly mad; not mad at Levi but yourself. You knew this from the outset; Levi wasn't yours and would never be.

_How did it come to this? What the fuck was I thinking?_ _Why did I let myself believe I was the only woman in his life?_

You exhaled loudly as your breathing steadied and your cries faded out. You unclasped your hair and grabbed a wipe; you removed your makeup, washed your face, and brushed your teeth before leaving the bathroom. Once inside your room, you tore the dress and bra off, keeping only your panties on as you slid on an oversized black t-shirt. Leaving everything outside your room untouched, you walked around your bed, lifted the quilt, and dove into your cold nest. You flicked the lights off and turned off your phone, tossing it over the nightstand before sloping your head on your pillows in a heap. Heart heavy and body beyond exhausted, you draped your eyes shut as you let your tiredness carry you, your brain giving in to a deep slumber.

** _12:52 am_ **

In the corridor, Levi had been knocking at your door for the past twenty minutes with silence as his only answer. Checking the time on his phone, it was late, and he knew you would have probably gone to sleep, mad at him. It was all Hange's fault; if she hadn't hauled him to that restaurant with their friends, which was followed by drinks at a bar, he would've made it to your place in time.

Today was frantic at work and Levi didn't have time to text nor call you back. He was intending on coming over for dinner just as you had asked, but his four-eyed friend tricked him into that dinner that was supposedly for his birthday, hindering his endeavors of retreat every time. His friends weren't aware of your relationship and there was no way he was going to tell them. It would've brought upon him an infinity of prying interrogations he was not ready nor in the mood to deal with. Besides, there was truly nothing to disclose; the nature of your relationship was definite and clear-cut to the both of you. You were both content and satisfied and that was what mattered.

Levi tried to call you but was sent to voicemail each time. A low sentiment of failure plagued him. He couldn't tell why but he felt as if he had fucked up. There was nothing official between you two and he was confident you were both on the same page, and perhaps you weren't even upset with him, but this tiny voice inside kept nagging him and splashing guilt all over his conscience. You had certainly made dinner and he had made you wait for so long. _Fuck!_

Levi was so deep in thought and, inadvertently, began thumping on the door. The wooden barrier brusquely flung open and he stopped his fist just in time as it was about to land on your face. Your graceless frame stood there, barefoot, eyes puffy and swollen, and your hair atrociously tousled.

"What the fuck?" you muttered under your breath and swiveled around, leaving the door open and darted back inside.

Levi stepped inside the apartment and swung the door closed behind him. Striding over to the living area, his eyes surveyed the place—a pair of black heels by the couch the first thing catching his attention. Averting his gaze to the dining table, he noticed it was set up—candles and a bottle of wine standing in the middle. He slowly strolled forward, noting that the food was cold and untouched. He sighted a small black box placed next to the glass on the side where he usually sat. _Was this for my birthday?_

Looking down the hall, he pondered whether to follow behind you or remain outside. Settling for the latter, he returned to the living room and stood beside the couch, awaiting your return. After a few moments that lagged like an eternity to Levi, you walked back into the room and leaned against the wall across from the couch. You had washed your face and tidied your hair. Your pants were missing, which was befuddling Levi greatly, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind, recouping his focus. You stared at each other in silence; your expression inscrutable but an evident tinge of anger prevailed in your eyes. If looks could kill, Levi would've been dead by now.

"I woke you up," Levi spoke after a long, inner debate over what to say and mentally facepalmed at the ridiculousness of his words. Your glare intensified and you crossed your arms over your chest. Levi paced forward, shifting closer to you.

"(Y/N)—"

"It's over," you blurted out—tone unshaken and expression obscure and threatening. Levi had never seen such look on your face, not when you were alone, and it made him stop in his tracks, brows knitting in confusion. Noticing his puzzlement, you continued, "This"—your finger fluttered to and fro between yourself and him—"whatever it is that's between us. If there's anything at all. It's over."

"(Y/N), let me explain. Hange—"

"You don't have to. You don't owe me any explanation. You've made it very clear from the beginning- I... I'm not upset with you, okay? I don't have the right to be... but I'm just done with this," you said, your voice cracking at the end, exposing your torment to the raven-haired man before you.

Levi closed the gap between you. Testing the waters, he gently rested his hands on your shoulders and took your lack of recoil as a cue and carried on.

"Is this because I couldn't make it to dinner?" he asked calmly, looking you straight in the eyes. You stayed silent and averted your gaze to lock with the floor. "If so, then I apologize, alright? I'm really sorry. Today was busy at work, you know; with those reps from abroad. When I saw your text this morning, I was about to reply but the meeting started. And when the day was finally over, Hange dragged me to this dinner for my birthday, then for drinks and I couldn't get out of it and my phone died—"

"Why couldn't you?" you interrupted.

"Why couldn't I what?"

"Get out of it? Why couldn't you? Because you can't tell her about us," you said.

Levi sighed as he let his hands drop torpidly by his sides. "(Y/N), I thought we've made this clear," he said, his tone dreary yet furious.

"We did. So, did you have fun?" you asked, voice dripping with mockery and body shaking with agitation. Keeping his lips tightly sealed, Levi's forehead crinkled in a harrowing scowl. "Where did you do that girl? Your place or hers?"

Levi's eyes spread wide at your words but hurriedly recovered to their deadly glare. _How does she know?_

"I didn't fuck her. Hange brought her, and she was hitting on me all night, but I didn't do anything." He paused. "And I don't owe you shit, (Y/N), so, stop acting all jealous."

You felt your face flush as your heart crashed into the cold tiles coating the floor. He was right and you were aware, but hearing him state it aloud fueled you in uncontainable wrath.

"Fine. Then get the fuck out," you shouted.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked in shock.

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?"

Levi grasped your wrist and yanked you forcefully. "Look, (Y/N), I didn't have a choice. I would've rather be here with you, but I was stuck; you know how Hange is." He hauled a deep breath in to pacify his aggravation as he loosened his grip and around you. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting and worried you; it won't happen again."

"How do you know? Huh?" You jeered and Levi gaped at you, immobilized. "You know, it's not even because of tonight, Levi," you said. "Tonight just opened my eyes. I think I deserve better than just being one of your side-hoes."

Your words struck a nerve and Levi charged towards you, pinning you against the gelid wall. "You are not one of my side-hoes, what the fuck (Y/N)!" he yelled and you flinched.

"What am I then?" you asked as your glistering eyes locked with his piercing, gray ones.

Levi gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to find an answer to your question. He didn't know the answer himself, nor did he care. He'd never deemed it necessary to label you; all that had counted was that you were there for him to come to—the times spent with you the ones he'd look forward to the most.

"You said you were okay with this; what's changed now?" he muttered angrily.

"I've fallen in love with you that's what's changed," you cried out as you slammed your palms on Levi's chest, causing him to stumble backward.

Frozen stiff, Levi's eyes meandered around your face for any discernible signs of falsity but none were present. You weren't lying; the words didn't just slip off your tongue. What you said was true; you loved him, and it was written all over your face. Staggering against the wall, benumbed, your misty eyes flickered all around Levi's dumbfounded expression, waiting for him to say something—anything.  
The dreary stillness submerging the room was suffocating. Numerous times Levi parted his lips to speak but no words left his mouth; he simply stood there, too shocked to enunciate anything. You knew your feelings were unrequited and had no expectations, but that didn't stop his speechlessness from ripping your heart apart and shattering your soul into pieces.

You finally broke eye contact, letting your head fall limp. You were fighting the urge to cry as you retained the welling tears from cascading down your cheeks. You didn't want him to see you in this vulnerable state; you just wanted him gone so you could be by yourself.

Just as you were about to swerve and scurry to your room, Levi's hand abruptly grasped your arm and spun you around. Clamping you against the wall, his other hand took hold of your chin and his lips latched onto yours in a merciless kiss. You frenetically wriggled between his robust arms in a failed attempt to slip away from his taut hold. In a swift motion, his hands clutched yours that were on his chest trying to shove him away and pinned them above your head as he kept his mouth against yours, stifling your wails of protest.

Pulling away, his lips grazed along your left cheek until he reached your ear and he nibbled at your earlobe. "You are mine, you hear me?" he assertively whispered.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch," you bellowed.

Levi ignored your shrieks and trailed wet kisses down your neck, the sensation of his hot breath on your skin making your body quiver in unsolicited arousal. He stopped at a spot he was familiar with and ruthlessly sucked your flesh, your hips involuntarily bucking forward meet with his. _God, he knows me too well._

"Your body tells me otherwise," he mumbled against your throat.

Levi raised his head and observed the swollen mark he left on your skin, admiring his work before his penetrating gaze darted up to lock with yours. Releasing his grip around your wrists, your hands fell vapidly fell by your side as he placed his on the wall, caging your head.

"Look me in the eyes and say it. If you really want nothing to do with me anymore; if you want me to leave for good, say the words, and I'll go and never come near you again," Levi said, his tone austere and unwavering.

Never had Levi forced anything on you or went against your desires. He had always respected your wishes and if you were to ask him to leave, you knew he would keep his promise and never approach you again. He was a proud man and always kept his word.

You deserved better, much better; you both knew it. But Levi was the one you _wanted_. His touch. His body. His lips. His scent. The way he made you feel. You were weak when it came to the raven-haired man; you were addicted to whatever drug he was infusing into your veins, and your life was no longer sufferable without him. And if the price to keep him by your side was disregarding what you were rightly worthy of, being his secret lover, and possibly having to share him, you were, regrettably, more than willing to pay.

Plunging your head in defeat, your forehead rested on Levi's shoulder. You couldn't possibly ask him to leave; you loved him after all.

Levi draped an arm around your waist as his hand gently stroked the hair at the back of your neck. Your hands snaked up his chest and tightly clutched his shirt as you quietly wept against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

** _10:42 am_ **

Your eyes fluttered open as the wintry rays of the December sun danced across your face. You turned on your side to find the spot next to you vacant. Glancing at the clock on your nightstand, you sat up and sloped your back against the headboard._ It's late, he probably left._

Last night, after carrying you back to your bed, Levi had embraced you until you fell asleep in his arms. Neither of you uttered a word after your argument and you weren't sure where you stood right now. A surge of heat swept across your face at the memory of your confession and you buried your blushing features under the palms of your hands. _God, that was embarrassing._

"You alright?"

With your hands still curtaining your face, you parted your fingers to uncover your eyes and peeked at the voice's owner. Your gaze fell on Levi's form as he stood by the door, a paper bag in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine," you mumbled as you slipped from under the duvet, avoiding eye contact, and started making the bed with your back to the door. Your heart began throbbing as the pattering of approaching footsteps against the hardwood floor hit your ear. Strong arms gently looped around your waist and your body tautened as a pair of plump lips dawdled over your nape.

"I got breakfast. Let's eat," Levi mumbled huskily.

A darker shade of pink smeared your cheeks and you swallowed thickly. "Ok," you mumbled out of breath.

"Why are you acting weird, brat?" Levi sneered.

Pecking your neck one last time, he unfastened his arms and you whirled your head around to watch as he nonchalantly maundered out of the room. Your mouth dangled open in bafflement; he was acting as if last night hadn't happened. _What is wrong with him?_

Entering the bathroom, you naturally went about your daily morning routine then changed into a short, flowy floral dress. Standing before the door with a hand reluctantly clasping the knob, nervousness flooded out of every pore of your refined frame for you were unsure of how to confront Levi. _He seemed normal; so, maybe I should do the same and act as if nothing's changed. _You heaved a long sigh and with an encouraging nod, you opened the door.

When you reached the kitchen, Levi was leisurely wandering behind the counter, kettle in one hand and tea bags in the other. Fetching two mugs from the shelf and setting them on the marble surface, his gaze fell on you and he motioned to the dining table.

"Take a seat," he ordered and you bashfully complied.

The table was still set up as you had left it last night, but instead of the dinner you had prepared was the breakfast Levi brought. The candles and wine were still intact, and next to your plate were flowers. Holding the bouquet close to your nose, you inhaled their refreshing scent and sighed in bliss. Levi walked in shortly after with the two cups and placed one on your side.

"You like them?" he asked, a lopsided smile on his lips, and you nodded your head in answer. "You're awfully silent today, brat, which is very unlike you," he said as he playfully slapped your ass with his free hand and strode to sit across from you.

His teasing gesture startled you, reaping a low, anxious chuckle from your mouth as you scratched your neck nervously. "Heh, I... I'm—"

"Fine, just eat," Levi cut off your stuttering and drifted to plate the food.

An uneasy tension englobed you and Levi, hampering your muscles' bustles as you rigidly picked at your food. Levi seemed unfazed, however, and looked as comfortable and laidback as ever. After finishing your food, Levi fetched the corkscrew and went on to open the bottle of wine you had gotten the night before.

"Seriously, Levi, it's 11 in the morning."

"Shut up," he spat as he poured the liquid into your glasses. Regaining his seat, Levi soundlessly sipped at his drink and locked his sight on you as you reeled the red substance around the walls of your glass, staring at it hesitantly.

_What the fuck._ With a shrug of your shoulders, you downed the drink in one go before setting it down on the table. Your gaze drifted when you heard the screeching of Levi's chair and closely followed his impending form as he moved to sit on the seat adjacent to yours.

Reaching for your lap, Levi took hold of your hands while his eyes remained fixated on yours. "(Y/N)," he called sternly and you gulped the lump in your throat, your heart hammering in your chest and your palms sweating as you awkwardly returned his stare. You had never seen Levi acting this austere outside of work and it worried you; you didn't know what to expect from his uncharacteristic demeanor.

Levi chuckled meekly at the strained expression you were wearing. "What are your plans for today?"

"Uh... nothing special. I'm going over for dinner at my mom's."

"Can I come?" he asked and your eyes instantly spread wide in shock. You were taken aback by his question, your flickering gaze relentlessly searching his face for any hints of raillery, before he added, "As your boyfriend."

"What?"

Levi looked at your entwined hands sitting on your lap. "Look, I thought about what you said last night. And I'm not sure myself yet, so I can't say I return your feelings, but I realized that I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life... and you're right, you deserve much more than what I'm giving you. (Y/N)..." he paused and flitted his gaze up to meet with yours, "You're too good to me and I'm even surprised you put up with me all this time. So, I want to give this a try, okay? I want to give _us_ a chance."

Your eyelids batted frenziedly as it took your brain a few moments to process what your ears had just caught. _This can't be real._ "Levi, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to. Just... what do you say? Hmm?" Levi pleaded, his grip on your hands tightening.

You were speechless as a storm of butterflies erupted in your stomach, sending you into oblivion. From all the possible scenarios your brain had gone over this morning, this was the one you had anticipated the least, believing it would be impossible for it to materialize.

"O-ok, I guess..." you stammered.

Levi arched one of his thin brows up. "You don't seem so sure, brat."

"No, it's just... I didn't expect that, not from you..." you trailed off.

Levi smirked smugly, delighted to have caught you off guard. He tilted his head and closed the distance between your faces as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss. Your mind was still unable to grasp the reality of what had just transpired, deterring you from kissing back. Noticing your firmness, Levi pulled away and tugged at your hands, bringing you to your feet. Clutching your hips this time, he helped you sit sideways on his lap before reconnecting your mouths again as it suddenly started to sink in. _I am Levi's girlfriend. We're together now._

Wrapping your arms around his neck and yanking him closer, the lingering taste of wine on his lips melted into your mouth as you eased into the kiss. Your hand slid up, feeling his frenzied undercut before sinking in his hair, and you gently caressed his scalp, eliciting a deep groan of relaxation from him. You grazed his bottom lip with your teeth and as soon as his mouth parted open, your tongue barged in; your forceful invasion caused his head to slightly jerk backward, and his hands squeezed tighter at the flesh of your hips.

With heavy pants, you separated and rested your forehead against his as he dotingly gaped at your glinting irises. "I liked the cufflinks you got me. You've got good taste, brat," he throatily whispered against your lips before pecking them quickly, sending tingles down your spine and to your pulsating core.

"I'm glad," you breathed out as you pecked him back. You showered his face with short, consecutive kisses, making him chuckle gently. "You know, that wasn't the only gift I got you," you said, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of your lips.

"Oh?" Levi mused, quirking a brow up in wonder.

You nodded and hopped off his lap, causing your cranky boyfriend's brows to lace together in a frown, and you giggled at his childishness.

"I'll be right back," you said, kissing his cheek, and just as you turned to take off, a squeal escaped your mouth as Levi's fingers pinched your buttcheek. You glared at him—a peculiarly silly grin towing at his lips—before you dashed into your room.

Rising to his feet, Levi walked to the sitting room and numbly collapsed on the couch. He fetched his phone and checked it, skimming through the many texts from Hange and Erwin. Texting the latter hurriedly to inform him of his change of plans for the evening, his attention was drawn to the entry of the room when he heard a cough. Looking up from his device, his irises amplified at the sight before him.

You coyly stood by the door, a lace, sheer light-pink babydoll delicately hugging your frame and veiling your most desirable portions. Levi's rapt eyes devoured your body as they coasted from your bare feet up to your collarbone, his pants tightening around his groin as he licked and bit his bottom lip in yearning. Your heart palpitated as you watched his insatiable stare strip you down, and you chewed the inside of your cheek to curb a beam from pulling at your lips. This was one of the many why you'd ardently fallen for him; his eyes never failed to show you how much he desired you and his lascivious stares always made you feel sexy, rocketing your self-confidence.

His craving irises finally locked with your equally longing ones and you began walking towards him, your strides poised and slow, as your hips swayed in a harmonized rhythm. Once you were towering over him, Levi's hands found their place on your waist and you flumped on his lap, straddling him. Sliding down, his calloused fingers gripped your ass, giving your cheeks a firm squeeze as his tongue slithered across your throat. Grinding your hips, Levi grunted hoarsely as your silk-clad core brushed against his clothed erection and you gripped his shoulders as waves of excitement rippled throughout your body.

Dipping your head next to his ear, you whispered, "Happy birthday."


	4. Let go | Jean

J.Kirstein | Canon!AU

** LET GO **

**______**

_**"Love is like a cancer when you don't let go." **_—_** Lloyd Banks**_

The headquarters lounged in quietness as rays of the afternoon sun bathed its elongated, hollow corridors in a soporific warmth. Members of the Survey Corps were nowhere to be seen as a ghastly silence whelmed the building; only the pattering of your flats against the dusty floor bounced off the brick walls. You reached the main lobby and you noticed the large, wooden double doors were left ajar, swinging back and forth to the gentle wind breezing in. Grasping the handle, you grudgingly stepped outside, instantly freezing in sheer awe at the display that permeated your sight.

A warm breeze wafted, rocking the heavy branches and swaying the tree leaves—the vivid aroma of Spring prickling your nostrils. Gyratory waves rippled across the green pasture—your eyes intently following the hypnotic undulations until they fell on _him_. Jean stood at the center of the scenery, one hand dotingly stroking his horse’s crest while the other clutched the reins. A pair of black, fitted slacks draped from his waist, gloating his sculpted legs, and a gray waistcoat flawlessly hung over his broad shoulders, partly covering his white blouse—his signature hat sitting atop his growing light-brown tresses. Your muscles were transfixed as you gawked at him, images of the cocky, young boy that had joined the Survey Corps five years ago flashing before your eyes. He had grown into such a glorious man.

Jean sensed a presence behind him and swiveled his head, a pink hue instantly smearing your cheeks at the joining of your gazes. The caresses on his mount’s hairs lessened gradually the further he gaped at you—his hand ultimately ceasing all motions and falling torpidly by his side. His eyes meandered around, scrutinizing you; the mustard shirt-dress you wore juxtaposed with the dark oak of the doors gifted him the most aesthetically pleasing view, his brain etching several snapshots of your standing form into his memory. The virtuous aura encompassing you tugged at his heartstrings and the tight clench of your fists on the fabric of your skirt in an uncommon display of diffidence only magnified your charm, enthralling him.

You timidly tucked a strand of hair the wind had flipped across your face behind your ear as you stepped down, your black, tip-pointed ballet flats sinking in the verdant grass, and you paced towards your _date_.

“Hi,” you shyly mumbled as you halted before Jean, his large shape looming over your smaller frame.

“Hey,” Jean greeted and you silently gazed at each other. You inhaled sharply and caught your breath when he dipped his head down, planting a lengthy, mellow kiss on your cheek, your flesh heating up beneath his lips as a feverish blush overlaid your face.

“Where is everybody?” you asked when Jean pulled away and straightened up.

He dug his hands in his pockets as his eyes looked over your head in the direction of the entry. “I don’t know.”

"Well, I hope they’ll be here when we get back,” you said. “And how's your ankle?"

Jean looked down at his foot and slumped his shoulders. "Good. Thanks to you I can walk now."

Jean had visited the infirmary a week earlier and the reason was, as usual, Mikasa. He had been smitten with the raven-haired girl ever since their days at the Cadet Corps, and despite being well aware that Mikasa’s heart only belonged to her childhood hero, he had failed in receding his growing emotions. Over time, Jean had managed to tame his tempestuous nature, but extreme surges of frustration and fury for being unable to move on often haunted him, making him lose his temper. And this time around, a wooden barrel at the back of the stables was victim of his tantrum.

You had been quick to discern Jean’s purgatory when you were tending to his swollen ankle and tried to lift his morale. Having been in his shoes before, you had advised him to move ahead and let go, asserting how he was worthy of much more. To your surprise, your attempts had taken an unexpected turn when Jean had offered to take you out for dinner to make _both_ your crushes envious.

"You shouldn't lose your shit like that anymore,” you reprimanded.

"Yeah, whatever mom,” Jean quipped, rolling his eyes. He mounted his horse and outstretched his hand to help you climb behind him. “Hold onto me,” he instructed.

You timorously snaked your arms around Jean's strong build and clasped your hands over his stomach. You could feel the jammed abs beneath his clothes as your grip around him tightened and you thanked the heavens he couldn't see your flushed face. With a forceful yank to the reins, your mount began galloping and you cruised through the forest on your route to town.

**~**

You had already been part of Hange’s Squad for four years when Jean joined the Survey Corps. During that period, you had harbored feelings for your comrade, Moblit. Sedulous and not one to easily back down, you had set your mind on making him fall in love with you despite knowing that he only had eyes for your Squad Leader. To your dismay, fate had plans for you. A severe injury you had sustained during the 57th expedition had Erwin permanently appoint you as a nurse after you recovered, only casting you farther away from your love interest—distance and time slowly alleviating the passion you’d held for him.

The number of soldiers dwindled drastically after the Shiganshina mission, and with Erwin, Hange, and Levi constantly on the run planning the island’s next move against the new-found enemy, the Survey Corps had truly become tedious place. Aside from the sporadic and trivial mishaps of some maladroit cadets, your work had shrunk to zero.

You would have truly welcomed a change in your love life, but who with? You were hemmed in frantic surroundings, and your abnormal reality stood firmly in the way of the ordinariness you had begun to wish for, forcing you to renounce your hopes of having anything remotely close to a romantic life.

Desperate and bored as hell, Jean’s offer was the spark igniting in the middle of your gloomy, noxious tedium, and you were quick to accept. You had no idea, however, that the splinter of interest he had shown in you would turn you into such a flustered muddle, unbridling an inexplicable attraction to him. Jean inhabited your thoughts and it drove you crazy that a man six years your junior could have this immense effect on you.

The abruptness of your tribulation was baffling as unanswered questions plagued your mind. Were you _that_ sexually deprived and eager for attention that a single prod to your feelings and a date you knew well the ulterior motive behind stirred all your pent-up emotional wants? Would it have been the same if any other soldier had approached you?

**~**

After an hour in the saddle, you arrived in town. You patiently waited as Jean took the horse to the stalls and came back to find you. It was almost sundown when you began your stroll—a mesmeric, crepuscular orange soaring over the city. Wandering around the crowded streets, your hands were demurely clasped behind your back as your eyes tailed the outlines of the cobblestones coating the road while Jean sauntered next to you, head turned the other away as he took in the flashy displays of the boutiques. Amidst the raucous and incoherent chatter of the populace, Jean closed the small distance between you two and initiated a discussion to alleviate the thick tension roving around you.

You had always gotten along well with Jean and your conversations weren’t any different from the ones you had previously shared. Jean’s banter and quips prevailed, your sass always quick to rejoin. You were one of the few—if not the only one—who appreciated his sarcasm and dry sense of humor. He never failed to crack a smile on your face and the time spent with him was anything but dull. Now that you thought of it, he had the whole package: a witty, good-looking gentleman with the right amount of conceit. Why Mikasa kept chasing after Eren when she had somebody like Jean swooning over her would always be a mystery to you.

The flames adorning the sky dissolved and left room for darkness as you carelessly weaved around the town—your rambling carrying you from one alley to the other. Giggling at one of Jean’s silly jibes, you halted when you came to face with a small, cozy-looking restaurant hidden at the end of a narrow street.

“This place looks nice.”

“Yeah, it’s very beautiful,” you said.

“Outside or inside?” Jean asked as he watched the sparkles of the lit torches hanging along the outline of the door glisten in your eyes.

You darted up at the bluish sky above your heads. “It’s nice. Outside?” you deliberated and Jean instantaneously nodded. You began marching towards the tables aligned in front of the glass display, where, in large, white letters were inscribed the words: ‘Bistro Paradis’. Jean pulled out a chair for you and you coyly mumbled a word of thanks before taking your seat.

As your gaze slinked around, carving every minor detail surrounding you into your memory, Jean held the menu card and skimmed through its lines. Your attention was snatched to your left when you heard a woman’s voice, and towering over your table was a beautiful lady, around your age, a dirndl dress tightly hugging her form. Completely disregarding your presence, her gaze was practically glued on Jean as she welcomed you. He politely dismissed her until you made your choice and watched in amusement as your eyes shot daggers at the back of her head when she began walking back inside.

Jean’s audible coughs startled you and you hurriedly looked down—face immediately turning crimson as you fiddled with the hem of your skirt. A wave of self-satisfaction washed over Jean and it took all of his willpower to refrain from teasing you, simply allowing a triumphant smirk to pull at his lips. You silently basked in embarrassment, racking your mind for answers over your unconscious behavior; the drive behind your date was clear-cut and you inwardly chastised yourself for getting carried away.

Upon noting your rattled state, Jean took another menu and slid it over the table to your side. “Have a look,” he said and continued to scrutinize his card.

After deciding on your meals, Jean and you sat in ease as you blabbered about anything and everything until the waitress brought your orders—not without throwing suggestive and not so subtle glimpses at _your_ date_._ Jean paid her advances no attention, and it took every bit of self-control in your fibers to keep your hands to yourself and not slap the bitch. The thought that this rendezvous was merely a sham preventing you from jumping on her.

**~**

Jean bent down, tying the reins of his horse to a tree and you walked away, slowly crusading through the forest as gleams of moonlight penetrated through the leaves, illuminating your path. A few strides later, you came to a standstill, mouth agape in wonderment. Silver streams of light adorned the surface of a small lake and the chilly breeze whistled, wrinkling its shallow waters. All constituents blended harmoniously, carving an otherworldly panorama.

“Do you like it?” Jean asked.

You swiveled around to find him already lying on his side on the ground, his chin resting on his propped elbow and you lifted an eyebrow. “Where did you get that from?” You pointed to the thin blanket beneath him.

“I brought it with me.”

“So, you had planned for us to come here?” you asked and Jean nodded with a smirk. “Hmm, I didn’t think you had put much thought into this,” you said as you stooped down and sat next to him.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

You suppressed a smile from spreading across your face and you leaned back until your head reposed on the field. Jean mirrored your actions and you both lay on your backs. Palms flat on the blanket feeling the smooth fabric, your hands sat gingerly by your sides while Jean’s were clasped over his stomach—eyes contemplating the stupendous ocean of glimmering stars hovering over you.

“Do you come here a lot?”

Jean hummed. “Mostly when I need to cool off.”

“I don’t blame you. This is very… lulling.”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Jean nudged your arm and you chuckled. “I’m not carrying you; I’ll leave you here.”

“You won’t dare.”

“Don’t try me.”

You giggled lightly and bit your bottom lip. You heaved a long sigh in content; this was perfection. Your date had gone better than you could’ve ever imagined, and Jean was simply wonderful. Yet, this inkling that it all had prompted for the wrong reason kept nagging you, cutting your elation short, and you needed to make sure you and Jean were on the same page.

“Have you… ever brought anybody else here?” you reluctantly asked in a whisper.

A silence settled between you two—your cheeks sweltering as regret washed over you. _This is so embarrassing. Of course, he’s brought other people here. He’s probably quiet because he doesn’t want to upset me; God I should’ve kept my mouth shut—_

Your inner rambles were cut off when you sensed Jean’s flesh caress yours, and your heart almost jumped into your throat. Muscles frozen stiff, you did not dare move your face. His calloused fingers glided down your forearm in a painstakingly slow motion, scorching your skin with immeasurable pleasure and erupting waves of spine-tingling vibrations in their wake. His skin was slightly chapped, yet glissaded on yours with utter gentleness, and you sank your teeth in your bottom lip, quashing a titter that threatened to escape your mouth at the tickling sensation. When his touch reached your wrist, you flipped your arm around and his fingers leisurely spread over your faintly moist palm until his digits entangled with yours. The entire movement lasted perhaps less than a minute, but to you, it felt like an eternity.

“No, you’re the first,” Jean finally said.

A genuine smile illuminated your features while Jean’s mouth twitched in a smirk—hearts hammering in your chests. And as you lay in the heavenly nature, hands tightly embraced as a serene quietness encircled you, you knew that your relationship would never be the same. You’d trespassed a line of no return, permanently altering your perceptions of one another. In your eyes, Jean had always been the peevish, hotheaded cadet; to him, you had been the older sister he’d confide in. But this night had shed light on the transitions you’d both gone through over the years, yet were too blind to see. Jean had become a poised and charming, young man, capable of sweeping you off your feet; you had turned into an attractive, enchanting lady, deserving of any man’s attention and devotion. And it all fell into place; it all felt wholesome. For the first time, your attractions were reciprocated, and you knew it was time to let go of your pasts and set your hearts free of the poisonous remnants of your first loves.

**~**

The trek from the stables to the HQ’s entrance wasn’t long but you and Jean strolled deliberately slow, delaying the looming end to your marvelous date as much as possible. His hands slid and entwined with yours for the second time this night and you continued your stride in silence. It was past curfew when you entered the dark and still building; only the crackling fire of the torches filled the hallway as Jean walked you to your bedroom.

You halted before your door and turned to face Jean, never letting go of his hand. “I guess we’re late, looks like they’re sleeping,” you said, hinting at Mikasa and Moblit.

Truth be told, you couldn’t care less about Moblit at this moment, and though Jean’s actions spoke the same about Mikasa, you wished he’d verbally confirm that this was no longer a quest to make them jealous and put your mind at ease.

Jean stole a glimpse at the vacant corridor before locking his eyes with yours again. He let go of your hand, reached for the inside pocket of his waistcoat, and took out a small accessory before placing it in your hand. “This is for you… to thank you for agreeing to go out with me.”

You gasped as you saw a beautiful and shining, feather-shaped brooch. “Oh my god! This is the one I saw earlier at the bazaar.”

He smirked. “Yeah, I noticed you were drooling while looking at it.”

You glared at him. “Jean, this must’ve cost you a fortune, and you didn’t even let me pay for dinner. And when did you even…” you trailed off. “I can’t accept this; this is too much.”

Jean rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Next time, I’ll let you pay, alright?”

Your eyes shot up—mouth hanging open and stomach flipping. “You didn’t have to,” you mumbled, gaping at the piece of jewelry.

“I know; I wanted to,” he said. “Here.” Jean took the silver ornament and pinned it right below the collar of your shirt-dress. Your breath hitched as his knuckles softly grazed your chest from above the fabric. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” You held his hand and stood on the tip of your toes to leave a quick peck on his cheek. And just as you were about to pull away, Jean’s hands grasped your waist and he closed the gap between your bodies, a faint squeal evading your mouth at the swift motion.

“Just so you know, I don’t care about the others.” Your heart palpitated, the words you longed for finally spoken.

Your hands that had found their place on his chiseled chest traveled upwards, feeling his throbbing heartbeat, to wrap around his neck. “Me neither,” you breathed out, lost in his magnetic, hazel eyes.

Jean lowered his face and captured your lips in a feverish kiss. He nipped your lower lip and you granted him access—heads tilting from side to side as your tongues danced, molding into one. A loud thud resonated around the hall as your back slammed against the door and your faint moans followed when Jean’s teeth gnawed at the flesh beneath your jaw—his grip moving from your waist to your hips where he squeezed your flesh. Prickly spasms erupted in your core and you pressed your thighs together as your fingers sank in his long tresses, softly tugging at a few strands to make him look at you.

“You want to take this inside?” you asked, out of breath.

“You sure?” You nodded once before spinning around.

Tightly confined between the wooden surface and Jean’s enormous build, he gathered your hair and swept it over one shoulder to reveal your neck, his heavy pants fanning your bare skin—rivers of chills streaming down your spine as you took the single key out of the pocket of your dress and nervously fumbled to unlock the door. His hands assertively held your hips as soon as it swung open and you swerved your head around to kiss him as you both trudged inside the room, his foot slamming the door shut behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot with my favorite boy from the 104th squad! 😋
> 
> Let me know what you think! xoxoxo


	5. Promises | Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> This one-shot in honor of our Erwin Danchou; a character that I believe is often misunderstood and that definitely deserves much much much more love than he gets.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.  
Let me know what you think! xoxo

E.Smith | Canon | Mature

** PROMISES **

In and out you breathed, the scalding waft inhaled perforating your pipes and enhancing your blazing lungs but surprisingly pacifying your lurching heart. Stance straight and chest puffed out, your head bobbed in a single nod of self-motivation. Fists clenched, your knuckles left three consecutive knocks on the wooden door you'd been standing before for the past twenty minutes.

"Come in."

Palm around the handle, you twisted the metallic knob and pushed forward. Right foot first, you stepped inside and turned back to close the door, another heavy breath leaking past your lips. You swiveled around; wide glass windows glazed the wall across from you, allowing cascades of sun rays to trickle in and bathe the capacious office in congenial snugness that belied the pernicious nature of the decisions generally made within its walls. Positioned at the center of the warm panel was a long oakwood desk, and sat behind it with a document in hand was the hope humanity relied on, Commander Erwin Smith. A look of surprise with a minuscule hint of joy twisted his resilient countenance—one of his glorious eyebrows curving up.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?"

With no reply from your end yet, Erwin intently followed your form as you crossed the room, each determined stride further reducing the distance separating you. His eyes momentarily shifted down to the green horse with white crest insignia sewn into your long military coat before darting back up to lock with your unwavering ones. The palpable rage, infuriation, and desperation clouding your vision weren't foreign to him—he'd seen this precise mixture of fierce emotions on your face many times before. But he'd also come to learn that underneath this hostile demeanor you were exhibiting lay an immeasurable love for him.

"I came to knock some sense into that fucking head of yours."

Placing the paper atop a neatened pile on the desk before him, Erwin chuckled deeply. "What did I do this time?"

You came to a stop before his desk—arms tautly crossed over your chest. "Are you seriously going to Shiganshina? Have you lost your mind?"

Erwin heaved an exasperated sigh; this was exactly what he'd dreaded for the past week. This conversation that he'd gone over one too many times during the prior days, you were the last person he'd wanted to have it with. Erwin had missed you immensely and sanguinely hoped that your next visit would be for any other reason, but who was he kidding. It was only a matter of time before the news reached you, and his premonition of your fuming silhouette barging into his office to scathingly chastise him was now coming into reification.

"Who told you?"

"Levi wrote me. Apparently, not even his threats were enough to make you change your mind."

"So, he doesn't trust my judgment after all," Erwin mused.

"When were you going to tell me?" Erwin looked down. "You weren't planning on telling me, right?" you asked in disbelief.

"I'm the Commander of the Survey Corps, (Y/N). I figured you'd make that much out on your own."

"Excuse me for not concluding that you'd be stupid enough to go on the Survey Corps' most dangerous mission to date when your arm is chopped off," you snapped and Erwin kept his lips rigidly sealed—gaze transfixed on the stack of papers.

You put your hands on the edge of the desk and bent forward slightly—eyes frantically flickering around his inscrutable features in a desperate search to lock with his. This was what he would always do when you'd face him; shamefully look down and remain silent. Still, you knew better than anyone that no amount of arguing, berating, or dissuading could make him renounce on his decisions. Once Erwin Smith had set his mind on something, nobody could stop him.

"Erwin," you called softly. "Let your soldiers take care of this one. Hange and Levi are adept; they can lead them."

Shaking his head, Erwin shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't. Not after I've come this far. I have to be there; I _need_ to be there. You of all people should understand this, (Y/N)."

"I do understand, Erwin. I know how much this means to you, but if something were to happen to you, then it would've all been for nothing. If what's in that basement confirms your father's hypotheses, then that would mean this is only the beginning—the beginning of a bedlam bigger than anything the titans had ever imposed upon us," you said. "Humanity _needs_ you for what's to come after, Erwin. Does your dream matter more than our victory?"

"Yes," Erwin replied instantaneously—not an ounce of hesitation detectable in his steady voice.

His eyes finally daring to meet yours, you paused and stared at him while you mustered every last splinter of courage in your shivering fibers to utter your next words. You were playing your last card, one you'd never thought you'd recourse to, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and you didn't want to live with the remorse that this could have been the winning one.

"_I_ need you, Erwin. Does it matter more than _me_?" you asked in a whisper, the quivering of your tone at the end betraying the tenacity you'd managed to evince thus far.

Erwin's lips pursed in a firm line, the sheer look of pleading and sorrow on your face hindering what would otherwise have been an immediate reply. You knew the answer; you always had. For Erwin Smith, nothing ranked above his quest for the truth, not even you, the love of his life. You were aware that come a time where he'd be forced to choose, his dream would always come first. And you were acceptant of this fact; you had no other choice.

"Don't do this, (Y/N)."

"Just answer me."

"Yes."

Your eyes instantly draped shut and you swiveled around, staggering against the desk as your heart thumped so fast you felt like it would rip out of your chest. It shouldn't have hurt this much; you knew the answer. Since your days at the Cadet Corps, where you had met Erwin, where he had used to go on about his theories for hours, and where you'd ardently fallen in love with one another, you knew the answer. And yet, hearing it aloud tore you apart, irrevocably fracturing your gelid soul into a jumble of shards.

A loud shriek ripped around the spacious bureau as Erwin pushed his chair backward and rose to his feet. Rounding the long office, he stood before you, his enormous build filling every corner of your blurry vision and your head hang limply, evading his intimidating stare.

You'd promised yourself you wouldn't cry; you'd sworn you wouldn't let him see your tears. You didn't _need_ a man in your life, and you'd unequivocally never wept over one. You were a strong, independent woman who'd climbed the ladder and established herself at the highest ranks of the Military Police. With intellect and intelligence as your weapons, you'd proved yourself through and through, reaping not only the position of immediate guard of the Queen Historia but the role of her mentor as well.

In this cruel world endangered by titans and predominated by men, you'd proven to be worthy of a hundred of them. And if a man were to ever barge into your life, it would have been because you _wanted_ him. But, much to your dismay, the one your heart profoundly yearned for was blinded by a goal that would undoubtedly lead him to his downfall.

Erwin's calloused finger hooked with your chin and he softly raised your head. The prevalent sadness in his eyes mirrored the protuberant suffering in yours but contrasted with the rest of his features that remained rigorously austere.

"I can't be selfish and send my men to battle while I sit in the comfort of this office. If the Survey Corps has made it this far, and if men and women have ridden to death without batting an eye, it was because they saw their leaders do the same. They follow in our footsteps; we're the ones who motivate them to sacrifice themselves for the sake of humanity."

You soundlessly sniffled as you wiped your eyes—lips sullenly hooped downward. "We both know why you're doing this Erwin, and it is _not_ for the sake of humanity," you mumbled.

Erwin snickered softly and your eyes cruised up, unmercifully firing bullets all over his stupidly handsome face.

"What's funny?"

Erwin walked over to the sitting area contrived before his desk and slouched on the green couch.

"That was the case, you know; when I'd first come here." Erwin began—eyes fused to the floor—and you ambled to perch on the coffee table across from him.

"I'd understood early on, during our days in training camp, that my goal and the Survey Corps' converged; to prove my father's speculations, humanity had to triumph. So, I joined, and I did exceedingly well. But with my great results came greater responsibility, and the higher I climbed the more the burden magnified, cornering me into a dreadful position. I merely did what had to be done; I pulled the bull by the horns."

"Erwin..." you cooed.

"I had to forgo many things. No, _everything_. From _you _to my very conscience, I'd stripped myself entirely and turned myself into a monster. And it is partly because of that dream that I've lasted this far and haven't called it quits like those before me had. But I am not without heart. The lives I've sent to death, the carnages I've induced; it was inevitable; I firmly believe it, but that doesn't make their weight any lighter on my heart. The mountain of corpses crushing my soul"—Erwin's voice cracked and he swallowed thickly—"you have no idea, (Y/N)."

Your gut pulled asunder at the bundle of vulnerability the distinguished Commander had crumbled into and guilt racked your being for having been so clueless to his misery. Appearances were deceptive, and the thought that beneath his unbending exterior Erwin was rotting in agony gushed a surge of excruciating aching into your veins more drastic than anything you'd ever experienced before. Time, duties, and motives had broken you apart, forcing you to part ways, but that was no excuse; you should've been there for him more.

You stood up and closed the small gap between you two, taking a seat on his lap. Hands cupping his well-defined face, you stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Erwin..." you whispered, and he squeezed his eyes shut, tilting forward until his forehead gently pressed against yours.

"I can't sleep at night, (Y/N). I see them; all of them, all the time."

"Erwin..." you murmured, tone oozing almost tangible agony, proof of your immense empathy for your love's purgatory. "I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own. You've been through a lot, so, let your soldiers go this time. We owe you this much; humanity owes you this much. What you've done is more than enough, please."

Erwin lagged for a few instants more, rejoicing in your solicitous proximity before pulling back to look at you. "(Y/N), our fallen comrades are the source of my anguish, but ironically, they're also what's keeping me sane. Proving that their sacrifices weren't for naught is one of the reasons I'm still going."

Your stomach pulled taut at Erwin's words. As painful as it was to glimpse into the dark abyss of his consuming dolors, what hurt the most was realizing that you perhaps had no room in it all. His pursuit; his dream; his visions; his grief... A bygone picture and an imminent panorama coalescing into a canvas splattered in red that had foisted and still vowed nothing but warpath, gore, and heartache.

"And what am I in all this?"

"You are my everything."

"Liar! If I were, you'd listen to me and stay here." You curled your mouth in a pout and Erwin laughed heartily. You were one of the few who could make him laugh.

His words weren't a lie, per se, but more like his wishful thinking aired out loud. Those four words he would have loved to utter to you had you lived in a world where your liberty wasn't constrained by towering walls, nor your lives threatened by man-eating giants. Your romance was the perfect paradigm of the cliché: right person, wrong time.

Countless times, Erwin would stop, visualizing an alternative reality—an exceedingly boring and dreary one. A life where you'd be his oracle and abiding by your wishes and keeping you content and satisfied his only concerns. But it was what it was. In this life, and despite his undying love for you, other things were of primacy to him. He was married to his quest for the truth, and you were merely his mistress.

The thought that this might be the last time you'd be this close to Erwin sent quakes of horror throughout your body—your trembling not sliding unnoticed by the blonde holding you. Ordinary life had never been conceivable for you and Erwin; intermittent trysts filled with amorous lovemaking and heartfelt confessions were all you could offer to the other, and you'd both made your peace with it.

The belief that the other was alive and immersed in their chosen road was conciliatory enough, helping you digest the lack of interaction. To envision a world where Commander Smith wasn't alive and breathing the same air as you, however, was overpowering; it was insufferable. But persuading him proved to be a lost cause, and the dismal vision you'd dreaded ever since Erwin had departed for the Survey Corps seemed closer than ever. And there was nothing that you could do to prevent it.

Erwin planted a mellow kiss on your jaw, and a deep, dispirited sigh escaped your lips as your shoulders slumped in defeat. You slanted forward, arms wrapping around his neck while you sheepishly nuzzled your nose against his right cheek. A whiff of the idiosyncratic and virile scent of his pheromones wriggled into your nostrils and you inhaled profoundly. You'd missed being in his embrace.

Moments of bliss like these were extremely rare and precious; you and Erwin had learned it the hard way—over time. So, for these ephemeral instants, you relished in the other's warmth, neither of you daring to shift for fear of bursting the magical bubble floating you.

Erwin's hand crept to the small of your back before cascading up your spine to entangle with your hair, delicately tugging at your strands to bring your face out of its pleasant nest.

Unfastening your hold around his neck, your left hand trailed down, fingers gingerly ghosting over the outline of where his arm once was. Vibrant images of the day when Nile had broken the news to you and you'd thoughtlessly vacated your position to ride to him streaked before your eyes and surging across your vines were palpable memories of your heart's torment when you'd seen his missing arm. A pungent wake-up call that the toughest man you knew was indeed mortal, and that the next time around, Nile could be bringing news of his demise.

A maelstrom of butterfly kisses flared all over your neck as his cracked lips scorched your fragile flesh and his wet tongue slithered over your skin. Your hands flung to clutch his shoulders—grasping for dear life as twinges of arousal drizzled throughout your being. Trivial ministrations that you'd believe wouldn't affect you so much send you to the seventh heaven when administrated by Erwin. This was the magnitude of the impact he had on you—and always had.

Since that momentous fragment of time where Erwin had held onto your hand for longer than necessary after Nile had introduced him to you—Sapphire eyes peering into your soul—you knew it. He'd captured you permanently, and from that moment on, you were his; only his. You'd courted other men, kissed other men, and slept with other men, but never had your heart broken free from Erwin's unshakable thrall.

His mouth shadowed up, moseying over your chin, left jaw, cheek, and eye—which you had sealed shut in sheer pleasure—then nose before posing on your awaiting lips. Erwin was savoring you for what he possibly knew could be the last time, etching every minor trait, angle, and curve of your face into his perpetual memory.

Contrary to you, Erwin had never been with other women. His carnal desires curbed and disregarded to wholly concentrate on the pervading vision of his quest, you were his only one. No other woman had ever managed to catch his interest. Only you had contrived and were still capable of instigating the beast within him, shredding him of every ounce of his otherwise impervious self-control.

Lips swirling in a choreographed tango, tongues clashing in a feral collision, your hands ran up and down his immaculately molded chest, feeling the indentations of the pure muscles carving his torso before you began unbuttoning his shirt. Hurling the garment open but leaving it hanging on his broad shoulders, your head pulled back and you dug your teeth in your lip as his faultlessly chiseled shape came into view.

Sedately arising from his lap, you skimmed off your coat, sprucely placing it next to Erwin on the couch, and tipped out of your boots, kicking them to the side. His voracious eyes earnestly contemplated as you made a sensual spectacle of your strip—his length bulging in lascivious suspense. After a stream of swift and purposeful motions, all clothes previously sheltering your body were discarded, and you stood before him—bare and glistening. Like a predator eyeing its prey, Erwin sat tactfully, his craving gaze abrading your form—ready to pounce at any minute.

Hunching down and undoing his belt and fly, Erwin dug his hand in the cushion to lift his hips and you slid his pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles. Core already dripping in want, you moved back to take place on his sculpted thighs, his lips recapturing yours in a passionately moving kiss.

A kiss that serenaded all his feelings for you; the admiration he held for you; the love he felt for you; the remorse for never giving you the normal life you'd wished for and merited. And as his consuming lips spoke, his hand sailed all over your fervent flesh, leaving tender squeezes in its wake—silent apologies for never having been by your side when you'd needed him most. But he didn't have to; you had always known what topped the list of his priorities, and it wasn't you. You came in a close second but never wrought in dethroning his mission of its static rule.

A wail of pleasure bounced off the brick walls as you sank down on him; the intrusion feeling like it always had: painfully sweet. You'd never gotten used to it, no matter how many times you'd done it. It always felt like the pressure would tear you in half. But just like every time, a few fleeting seconds were all it took for the discomfort to melt into pleasure and for his obtrusive length to fall into place like it had always belonged inside of you.

Your hands flew to Erwin's neck as your hips soared up and down, milking every shred of pleasure he could provide you. His mouth latched onto yours to muffle the moans escaping it from earshot, his guttural grunts meeting your salacious sounds halfway in an erotic clash. He knew no one would dare enter his office without permission, but these walls weren't sound-proof.

Well habituated to the other's physical modulations and tempos, you moved in rhythmic, zealous tides, chasing the ecstatic demise. Breaking your kiss for breath, and as if in a soundless accord communicated by your bodies, you both slowed down. You wanted to dawdle in this moment, in this position, in this trance forever; you didn't want for it to end.

Pace dwindling, you englobed Erwin's face with your hands, eyes diving into his dilated blue oceans while your mind meandered back to past scenes. Evocations of how those very eyes had always glistened when talking to you about his father. Souvenirs of your times spent together in Cadet Corps, sneaking out to the woods past curfew to lay beneath the starry sky; of your escapades to his room after lights were off. Recollections of how every discussion about your future reveries steered back to his dream.

Your plans had always diverged; you sought to rank within the top ten to join the securest branch, whilst Erwin effortlessly excelled and yet chose to wander beyond the walls. Paths priorly well-defined and hearts already set, none of you yielded to follow the other. You were too coward; he was too consumed.

Some might think that your love wasn't strong enough, for if it were, it would have prevailed despite the abundance of cruelty and injustice dismaying your world, but that was not true. Your love was well above all conventional perception. When you'd fallen in love, your objectives, motives, and ambitions were already stabilized and inscribed into your selves for as long as you could remember—each for distinct reasons. You and Erwin were selfless enough not to meander in the other's business and selfishly ask them to abandon what had become part of who they are.

Numerous times it had lingered on the tip of your tongue. Those few words you'd wished you were courageous and insensitive enough to let slip, imploring him to give up on his dream and pleading with him to come to terms with the nature of your prejudicial existence, but you knew how adamant Erwin was. Your begging would've fallen on deaf ears, and your heart would've slivered into shreds.

Sliding your right hand down his arm until your fingers intertwined with his, your forehead rested on his temple as your other hand slammed on his shoulder—pace picking up.

"I love you, Erwin," you breathed into his ear, to which he responded by squeezing your hand tighter and tenderly biting at your shoulder.

You didn't await a reply—Erwin was never one for abundant verbalities. He'd never promised you anything, never gave you false hopes, and would rarely enunciate his love for you. If it weren't for his longing looks that would divulge his unvoiced affection every time he'd stared at you until you'd thought your heart would skip a beat, or for his touch that would soak your body in profuse, amorous passion, you would've believed he had no feelings for you.

Strangely enough, it had never bothered you; he was who he was. If anything, you were glad you'd had the chance to twinkle your way to his heart and together paint those everlasting images that'd keep you company forever, even when he wouldn't be around. A happy ending was never expecting your tale at the end of the murky tunnel, but you'd chosen to love him nevertheless.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

When the words murmured inaudibly into the crook of your neck reached your ear, your mind went numb for a split second, unable to decide whether it should ride the wave of arousal his confession had spurted or fall limp to the surge of fear it had burst. Fear that this was the end. Fear that this was the last time. Fear that Erwin would surrender; that he wouldn't try to come back.

Your body's untamed need to reach the sweet culmination proved stronger, shoving any wary thoughts to the back of your mind and bidding your hips to bounce at an inconceivably rapid rate. Erwin's hand left yours to clutch the side of your backside, manhandling your weight and helping guide your vaults that were becoming sloppy, an indication of the impending orgasm building up in the crux of your groin.

Several thrusts and moans of his name later, Erwin climaxed within you; coarse growls pouring out of his mouth as your walls clenched around him and his head flung backward, his broad neck unfurling for you to bury your face against as you lustily whimpered into his skin, orgasmic spasms spewing throughout your frail form and causing uncontrollable tremors to spurt across your thighs as the warmth of his seed that filled you to the brim propelled you to a state of euphoria beyond the realm of reason.

You and Erwin lay in silence, your drained carcasses tumbled against one another—only the gusts of your heavy pants sounding about as your head reposed on his shoulder while your hand sank deep in his blonde locks, caressing his scalp.

"Erwin," you called breathlessly against his flesh after a long interval of stillness and he hummed in return.

Straightening your posture, you placed one hand on his temple, your thumb mildly ghosting over his thick brow and under his eye. Erwin keenly watched your irises as they slithered over every corner of his face as if mentally capturing an image of it until they eventually locked with his.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me."

Eyes that longingly gazed at yours instantly fell to lock with something other than your hopeless ones, and Erwin murmured lowly, "You know I can't promise you that, (Y/N)."

You held his face again, forcing him to look up. "Then promise that you'll do your best; that you'll try your hardest to come back to me safely."

Erwin nodded his head. "Okay."

You lazily loitered in Erwin's hold for God knows how long, huddled into him as he stroked your hair, making light conversation that you had no appetite to partake in, simply lending him your ear as his sonorous voice lullabied until it was ultimately time to go.

Fastening the sash of your trenchcoat around your waist, you stood within arm's reach away from Erwin—back facing him. Clangs emitted from behind you and you twirled to find Erwin struggling with the buckle of his belt. Approaching him, your fingers deftly clamped his strap and rolled up to button his now wrinkled shirt, your eyes glued to your toiling hands and mind wandering far off into the future that appeared to wield nothing promising.

"Stay with me."

Palms leaving one final sweep along Erwin's chest after tidying up his attire slightly, you heaved a long sigh.

"I can't, Erwin..." you said apologetically. "It's just too much for me."

Erwin nodded. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," you mumbled, a faint, saddened smile adorning your lips. Quickly swabbing away the distress threatening to swoop you, you recouped your vibrant essence. "I'll see you after you get back, anyway; then I'll ask Historia for a proper vacation and come to pester you. Now, I can't stay away for too long."

Erwin chuckled softly. "Okay."

"Okay, then..." You caressed his cheek one last time. "Goodbye for now," you reluctantly mumbled.

As you spun on your heel to leave, Erwin's arm wrapped around your shoulders, slamming your back against his torso. Delving his nose in the crown of your head, Erwin caught one last breath of your addictive aroma and whispered the last words you'd ever hear from him into your ear.

"I promise you this: things will be much easier in our next lives; I will make sure of it."


	6. Happy birthday, pt.2 | Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful @Eldianchow for prompting me to write this second part for the 'Happy birthday' one-shot. Your suggestion really spoke to me and I got a bit carried away, and this was the result.
> 
> It's not compulsory, but I'd recommend reading part 1 first. This one is less angsty though, so I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Enjoy! xoxoxo

L.Ackerman | Modern!AU | Mature

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, pt.2 **

Levi meticulously placed the silverware next to the plate. Eyes lingering on it for a second more as he towered over the table, his slender fingers reached down, pushing it slightly to the left. The pristine setup was finally deemed faultless by his exemplary standards, and with a single nod of satisfaction, he swiveled around, leaving the roof terrace.

Sauntering into his dressing room, Levi stopped by the center table and slid the top drawer open. A crisp thirty seconds passed as his gaze methodically skimmed through all of his garments, finally settling on a blue silk-jacquard Hugo Boss tie to match with the slim-fit navy Burberry suit he was donning. Striding to stand before the wall-long mirror, his hands moved in dexterity as he thoroughly tied the piece of fabric around his neck before assiduously folding the collar of his icy, blue shirt atop it.

Your birthday was in two weeks and you'd recently gotten a promotion. To celebrate, Levi invited you over for dinner in a recreation of the one you'd organized for him two years ago—the one night that'd irreversibly changed his life. The next day, Levi had accompanied you to your parents' house to spend Christmas with you, and surprisingly, he’d gotten along well with everyone—his glowers were less intense and his retorts less frequent. You and Levi had been dating ever since.

Your two years together had gone by peacefully, but not without a fair share of scuffles—nothing a nice and rough round of make-up sex couldn't fix though. Your trysts remained intact, never losing their fervent and passionate touch, and were as they'd always be with someone like Levi: mesmeric.

One of the main aspects of your romance that had also persisted was the secrecy, or rather, _privacy_. Levi had, like the virtuous man and suave boyfriend he was, broached the subject a mere week after his birthday, seeking your opinion on the matter, and you'd both came to the conclusion that keeping things the way they were would be more advantageous. Only your family knew about your _official_ relationship, and Levi was forced to tell Erwin and Mike when he ran out of excuses for his continuous absenteeism. Both blondes were trustworthy and didn't meddle at all—a sheer 'congratulations' their only comment on the rather shocking news.

As a matter of fact, having held a secret affair for over five months prior, it all came naturally to you and Levi. Furthermore, an office romance would have only kindled uncontainable flames of rumors around the office. Not that the raven-haired man gave a fuck what anyone had to say, but it was more for your sake; you were hardworking and had sedulously ascended the ranks with tremendous velocity and he didn't want anyone questioning the eligibility of your rightfully earned success. Although Levi was known for his evenhandedness and wouldn't offer preferential treatment to any of his employees, no matter their relationship, good luck trying to convince your narrow-minded and vicious co-workers of that.

Therefore, and to radically avoid any unnecessary drama, you'd kept things as they were; passionate rendezvous and animalistic coupling after strings of sly innuendoes—mostly instigated by you because you loved getting punished for your insolence afterward. The only disparity, and the paramount one, was the _exclusivity_.

Sharing the man you loved was no longer a concern of yours, and in that regard, Levi had never had to worry in the first place. Trust and respect lay the groundwork for your relationship and you'd spent some, if not the happiest days of your life with Levi. Most would think he wasn't the romantic type, and they were right; he wasn't. Levi's show of love wasn't conventional and most definitely not verbal. In fact, you could count the times he'd told you he loved you on the fingers of one hand, the first time being five months after you'd began dating. That one time was enough to compensate for the lack of confessions for the rest of your lives because he didn't have to declare it aloud when he'd shown it to you every single day.

How Levi would be all ears when you would be absentmindedly talking and telling him about your day. How he'd treat you and your co-workers equally and how he'd praise you when you'd perform well. How he'd make tea for you in the morning after you had spent the night together. How he'd make love to you and also mercilessly fuck you—knowing precisely in the mood for which you were. How his scorching eyes would devour you voraciously. How he'd still manage to be thoughtful even when possessed by his most untamed lusts and haunted by his most licentious cravings. How he'd clean up your house as if it were his, constantly berating you for not doing chores his way. How you'd caught him hungrily staring at your body, pinching your plump derrière whenever the chance presented itself. How his face would twist in pain if he'd ever made you cry—which was very rare—and how he'd admit guilt after he'd done you wrong. How he'd be furious with you but still never shut you off when you'd sheepishly nestle against him, involuntarily falling for your repentant puppy eyes. How he'd sit through reruns of your favorite show because he knew you how much you loved it. These were minor, sporadic acts that sprawled unnoticeably throughout your daily lives, but you were aware of the invaluable truth they spoke.

Levi held the kettle and poured boiling water into his cup, preparing tea while he awaited your arrival. The abrupt and continuous ringing of his doorbell resonated through the hallway, startling him, and Levi stole a glance at the Sea-Dweller on his wrist. 7:21 pm. You were out for some errands and weren't supposed to arrive until eight pm, and if there was something Levi was sure of, it was that you were never early. You would either be running late, which would cause your raven-haired boyfriend to severely chastise you and sulk for ages, or you would _occasionally_ be punctual. But never ahead of time.

Placing his mug on the marble countertop, Levi crossed the corridor and strode to get the door. The buzzer was getting assaulted by the time he swung the door open, Hange's index finger mercilessly pressing down the globular button.

_Fuck!_

"Shitty-glasses? What are you fucking doing here?"

Not bothering to provide any explanation, Hange's robust form propelled into the short man, shoving him aside, and she stormed inside, charring smoke emitting from her ears. Utterly baffled, but mostly nervous, Levi slammed the door shut and followed his fuming friend. _This is not the right time for some Hange drama._

"Hey, bulldozer! I'm talking to you," Levi said.

Hange, still uncharacteristically silent, reclined on the couch and covered her face with the palms of her hands. Levi's nervousness dissipated into concern and he worriedly approached her.

"What's going on?"

A soft whimper slithered past the brunette’s lips and her shoulders began shuddering violently as her sharp and loud cries sounded around the living room.

"Hange, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Spit it out!"

"When have you ever been in the mood for my shit? Nobody cares about me anyway!" Hange cried out.

Levi shut his eyes and kneaded his temples with his fingers. The last thing he needed was for his dramatic friend to have an outburst at his place. Time was ticking by and you could be there any minute now.

"Shitty-glasses, you know that's not true. But we can discuss this later. You need to go now."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"For fuck's sake, why is it whenever you're on your period you come to break my balls. Go to your fucking boyfriend," Levi snapped, running out of patience.

"I don't want to see that asshole!"

"Why? What did he do again?" Levi asked, exasperated.

"He's cheating on me," Hange wailed and Levi's muscles froze.

"What are you talking about? Erwin won't do that."

"I saw him with my own eyes! He was leaving Four Seasons with a dolled-up blonde's arm around his!"

"She's probably just—"

Levi's words were cut off when the doorbell tolled three consecutive times. Firing his flustered friend an infuriated glare, Levi walked out of the lounge area, not ready for the havoc that would ensue if Hange were to find out about the two of you. Swinging the door open, the sturdy build of his boss came into view.

"Is Hange here?" Erwin asked, pushing Levi aside and stomping inside.

Levi ticked his tongue in ire at this couple's entitlement but was swamped with relief nevertheless, hoping that Erwin would collect his vermin and get the fuck out before you arrived.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hange's tempestuous voice flared around the penthouse.

Levi blasted the door into its frame and ambled after his friend, sighing for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. Hange and Erwin were face to face, on their feet, Levi's gray sectional sofa the only thing segregating them.

"Hange, hear me out. It's not what you—"

"Shut up you lying piece of shit. Get the fuck out!" Hange yelled.

"Both of you, get the fuck out of my house," Levi grumbled wrathfully at the immature couple.

Erwin began walking towards his livid girlfriend and she rapidly scampered away, spiraling around the furniture, her boyfriend in tow.

"Hange, she's the representative of a potential client. We met for lunch yesterday and she asked to meet again this afternoon to further discuss the contract. I swear."

"Why wasn't I aware of this? Was it in the terms to throw herself at you?"

"Since when are you concerned with clients? And she didn't throw herself—"

"Liar, I saw you holding arms," Hange bellowed.

"Look, babe, she’s a bit tactile and I went with it just for the contract. Nothing happened. You can ask Mike; he was there as well. "

"Why didn't she latch onto Mike then? Because he's loyal to his fucking girl!"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, and before he could open his mouth to try and usher the bickering couple out, the bell went off, again.

_Shit! It's definitely her this time._

"Hey, Levi!" A voice he'd unequivocally dreaded to hear cheeped.

"Great. What the fuck are you two doing here?"

Mike and Nanaba stepped inside without jostling Levi out of the way.

"Hange texted me and Mike to meet her here. Is something wrong with her?"

"Is something ever _not_ wrong with her?" Levi derided, edged daggers striking from his perforating eyes at the blonde lovers.

The three friends plodded back to join the quarreling couple and Nanaba instantaneously scooted to sit beside Hange who was crying.

"Honey, what's the matter?" she mildly asked.

"What did you do, man?" Mike asked Erwin calmly, his penetrating eyes flinging bullets towards his boss.

"He's cheating on me... I saw him with the blonde... Arms linked..." Hange managed to blurt out between a string of frenzied hiccups.

"You think I would do something like that?" Erwin asked Mike in incredulity and the detached man simply shrugged his shoulders. "Say something man; we met her together."

"Her? Who did you meet?" Nanaba chimed in and Mike scowled at Erwin.

Levi, who was detachedly abiding at a secluded corner by the glass doors overlooking his terrace and watching the spectacle unfold, had discreetly tried calling you countless times, but to no avail. Your phone had probably died and he inwardly prayed that you'd somehow manage to read the jumble of texts he'd sent you. Shoving his device into his pocket, he cleared his throat stridently, catching Mike and Erwin's heed. His teeth gritted and brows knitted, Levi silently beckoned to the balcony with his head and his quick-witted friends immediately spotted the set-up, the lit torch sitting at the center of the table gently glistening as the starry darkness soared above the décor.

"Oh," Erwin breathed out, brows lifting, and he looked down at his sobbing girlfriend. "Okay, baby, let's go. We'll discuss this at home."

"You're dumb if you think I'm leaving anywhere with you."

"Fine, then go to your fucking house," Levi howled.

"Levi," Nanaba admonished, a frown twisting her striking features. "Don't be rude, she's—"

"Baby, I'm here!"

A melodious voice sang from the door, its undulations bouncing off the walls of the corridor until they reached the crowded, sitting area, silencing the incoherent harangues of the two couples. Levi's muscles went rigid.

"I'm sorry, I was late." You hustled into the room, barefoot—because Levi always made you take off your shoes by the door—and brusquely halted, transfixed and dumbfounded, as the perplexed expression of Hange and not so surprised faces of Erwin, Nanaba, and Mike permeated your vision.

Your eyes spread so wide Levi thought they'd pop out of your skull and your heart hammered in your chest so hard you were positive they'd all heard its rowdy whacks. Seeking shelter in Levi's piercing yet slightly apologetic stare, your brows shot up, unable to utter a single word. Word of your relationship would've soon reached everyone anyway, but Levi felt a tad guilty for cornering you in this touchy situation.

A deafening silence emerged and a hefty tension cramped the enclosed space.

"Hum, Mr. Ackerman. I- I brought the files you asked for," you stuttered in a miserable attempt to refurbish the tribulation, your fingers apprehensively fiddling with the strap of your handbag, and Levi simply facepalmed.

"(Y/N)?" Hange eventually broke the stillness. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah..." You hopelessly gaped at Levi, voicelessly begging for help. "As I said, I came to give Mr.—"

"None of your business four-eyes. All of you, out of my fucking apartment. Now!" Levi shouted as he rounded the sitting arrangement and waddled to stand beside you by the passage.

"But didn't she say 'baby'?" Hange inquired glancing at Erwin and Mike who detoured their gazes to evade the question before landing on Nanaba who swiftly looked away, pretending not to hear her. "Why are you calling your boss ‘baby’?"

"I said, none of your business fucking shitty-glasses, now—"

"Oh my god!" Hange screamed, dashing from her place. "Is Levi the secret lover you've been talking about for the past two years?" she asked you with stupefied eyes as a large beam enhanced her eerie features.

Warmness scaled up your face as an ardent blush tinted your cheeks and Levi hurled you an ominous side glance.

“What have you been saying about me?" he muttered through clenched jaws.

"Nothing, I just—"

"He really is. Look how you're blushing!"

"Hange, enough. Let's go," Erwin intervened.

Hange dismissed her boyfriend's calls and veered to stand beside Levi, proudly patting his shoulder. "I can't believe we didn't see it. I remember how happy she was when he'd finally asked her out—I mean when you asked her out."

You ran your fingers over your tightly sealed eyelids as you wallowed in humiliation, feeling Levi's vicious stare and your superiors' thunderstruck eyes on you.

"And the best sex you've ever had. God, it was you all along."

"Hange, enough!" you squealed.

"I can't believe you'd kept this from us," Hange said, averting her gaze back to her friends—the strained expressions overlaying their traits instantaneously giving them away. "You knew?" she howled before looking back at Levi. "How could you tell them and leave me out?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" Levi deadpanned.

"And you, (Y/N), how could you tell Nanaba and keep me in the dark?"

"She didn't, Hange; Mike told me," Nanaba said. "It just slipped off his tongue though," she rushed after witnessing the glare Levi cruised in her man's direction.

"And why didn't you tell me, asshole!" Hange launched at Erwin.

"It wasn't my place to say anything," Erwin replied, unfazed.

"Hange, I'm sorry. I—"

"No, don't apologize," Levi cut you off. Draping an arm around your shoulders, he boldly slammed you against his chest in a side-hug. "We're dating, alright? I didn't want to tell you because you're a fucking blabbermouth and we didn't want people at work talking. Is that enough explanation? Now, for fuck's sake, get out and leave us the fuck alone."

Hange disregarded her short friend's outcries and insults and gently held your hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you guys. I'd always wanted for Levi to settle down and honestly, you're perfect for him. But damn, girl, kudos to you for managing to tame him. He’d become wild; I thought he'd never commit again."

"Tame? What am I, a fucking wild goat?"

A sonorous chuckle leaked from your lips but you bit the inside of your cheek upon sensing Levi's scalding glare on the side of your face. The genuine smile that'd adorned your blushing face afterward, however, pacified the austerity of his expression, nearly thawing his gelid heart.

"Thank you, Hange. I'm glad you're not mad at us," you softly said as you squeezed her hand.

"Mad? No fucking way! We gotta celebrate this. Now!"

"Hange," Erwin's despairing voice called.

"You, I'll deal with you later!" Hange barked before spinning around, the flickering light behind the terrace glass doors immediately snagging her attention. "Whoa, what is that?" she exclaimed, running to peek from behind the window, eyes twinkling like a child on Christmas morning. "Did you do this Levi? For (Y/N)? Aw, I always knew you were a softie," Hange mewled in adoration.

Levi cursed under his breath and you wrapped your arm around his waist, grinning at him. You loved his interactions with his friends; their dynamics were always bustling with exuberance, and your soul warmed at the thought that you were now officially part of the squad and would get the chance to witness them first hand.

"Can we join you?"

"No, Hange, we're going," Erwin said.

"You, shut up!"

"That's not a good idea, Hange," Mike announced sternly.

"But this is a happy occasion and we haven't had a get-together in a long time. Come on," Hange whined, and all four friends looked at Levi while his steely eyes averted to solder on you.

"Is it okay?" he asked lowly in your ear, squeezing your shoulder as if to silently let you know that he'd throw them all out if you were to say no.

But in truth, you did want them there. You knew how much the people now present in this room mattered to him. They were his friends, his confidants—except for Hange—and his family. They were all he had left, and for him to openly let you into their personal sphere as his partner was heart swelling. With all its drama and fracases, with all its ups and downs, you wanted to be part and parcel of Levi's life. You nodded your head and after placing a gentle kiss on your temple, Levi disappeared to the kitchen, leaving you with the others as they all enveloped you in hugs, congratulating you.

Subsequently, Erwin lugged Hange into the guests' room with immense difficulty to resolve their misunderstanding—Hange’s loud screams replenishing the entire building—while Nanaba stood in Mike's arms in the terrace as they overlooked the crowded streets of the city. You joined Levi in the kitchen and helped him prepare extra sandwiches and salad because the dinner he'd originally made was only for two. Nanaba assisted you in setting up additional plates and cutlery, and the whole squad gathered in the terrace after everything was in place.

The evening rode out blissfully and you had a wonderful time. You and the two women snuggled into your men's arms as you all sipped at your beers, the marvelous sea of stars soaring above the city comprising you in an otherworldly panorama. Boisterous laughter sounded about, and from Hange's silly jokes to Levi's deadpan humor, you intently observed the group's vibrant exchanges. Vivid recollections and humorous anecdotes from your high school to your college days were laid out in the open and you’d all recalled your arduous journeys to your current positions. They'd gone through a lot; their roads definitely weren't void of hurdles and obstacles—just like yours—but hard work always paid off. You were thankful that your paths had crossed and led you to where you were now, where you truly belonged.

Around midnight, you called it a night. Mike and Nanaba bid you and Levi goodbye before leaving, while Erwin lagged for a few minutes more, struggling to haul his drunk girlfriend out of the apartment. The comfortable quietness that'd always soothed Levi's penthouse settled once again when all guests were gone, and you stealthily tip-toed to the kitchen where Levi stood, drying the dishes. Snaking your arms around his torso, you rested the side of your face on his broad back and listened to the comforting lullaby his steady breaths and stable heartbeats produced.

"I'm sorry if I ruined our dinner. I just thought we'd have some fun with everyone."

"As long as it was what you wanted."

Wiping his hands in a serviette and setting it aside, Levi clasped your hands and maneuvered to swirl his body around, his back leaning against the counter as he assertively placed his hands on your hips and yanked your body towards his. Standing between his parted legs, arms clasped around his nape, you latched onto his neck and peppered him with feather kisses, the tickling sensation of your plump lips against his flesh causing his grim countenance to fracture in a faint smile.

Shadowing up, your teeth sensually nipped his earlobe—a hoarse groan instantly reverberating from his throat—before your mouth coasted along his left cheek to lastly meet with his famished one. His hands ghosted down to abrasively squeeze your ass, pressing you further against him. Pulling away, Levi's intimidating stare pinned on yours, a pink hue instantly dyeing your cheeks as you bashfully smiled at him.

"So. The best sex you’ve ever had?" Levi asked, one brow curving up.

"Oh my god!" You pushed at his shoulders, trying to swivel around and escape his hold, but he tightened his grip around you.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked impassibly, and you buried your flushed face in the crook of his neck, shielding from his daunting stare.

Tremors spurted through Levi's throat as he chuckled lowly; a rare occurrence you were very tempted to bring your head out of your nest to contemplate but your mortification proved to be stronger. _That bitch Hange! I'll kill her!_

"Look at me," your boyfriend ordered, and you obeyed demurely. "You should've let me know before if telling them was what you wanted all along."

It was true that'd you'd both taken the decision to keep your relationship private, but Levi couldn't help but think that you'd probably complied simply for him. If he'd known that it would have made you this happy, he would've told everyone sooner.

"No, it's not like that. We girls just talk, you know. But I'm relieved I won't need to lie to Hange anymore."

Your glinting eyes peered into his steel-gray ones longingly, tugging at his heartstrings. Never had Levi dreamed of falling in love again. Death had always had a skulking presence in his life, snatching his loved ones. From his mother to his best friends, it had, early on in his life, stripped him of every person he’d held dear. And when he’d made new friends in college and begun to find new sparks of hope and anticipation in his life, the woman he'd fallen in love with—his first and last girlfriend before you—Petra, had also met the same fate. Levi’s soul was excruciatingly damaged after her passing, to a point of no return, and that time around, he'd truly given up. He simply couldn't take it anymore; he didn't have the physical nor mental force to endure another heartbreak.

Hardly managing to cope with the omniscient and overwhelming trepidation that the few friends he had left would also depart and that the imminent demise would sweep away anyone he would ever dare love again, Levi had curbed his wishes of settling down like his other friends had done, choosing to indulge himself in a string of flings that he made sure wouldn't last long enough to kindle any sentiment or attachment.

It wasn't until you'd joined the company and successfully managed to cruise your way into his confined fortress, breaking through his layered barricades that Levi began questioning everything he _thought_ he stood for. He'd never believed that he'd be able to love any other woman as much as he adored Petra. And though one of the reasons he'd abstained from letting his emotions ignite for any woman was guilt, he'd understood when he had almost lost you two years ago that he was terribly wrong.

Levi had realized that he couldn't dwell in the past forever and that if his grief was to cost him the best thing that'd happened to him since Petra's death, then it was duly time to move on. She'd always hold a special place in his heart. It took him a long time and a great amount of courage to tell you about her, and you'd seen in the way he talked about her. It was the way people talk about their happy childhood memories—wistfully. You knew that she'd always own a fragment of his heart, soul, and memory. You and Petra couldn't have been more disparate; he fell for each of you for entirely different reasons. And he was glad that you were the one that had filled the void she'd left. His reveries about the future had _you_ by his side now, and he was more than prepared to write a new chapter of his life with you—hand in hand.

"A penny for your thoughts." You poked Levi's cheek with your index finger, pulling him from his trance.

"I was thinking that I got you a dress for tonight."

"Really?" you raised a brow, your fingers gently brushing the fringe away from his face. "Why didn't you tell me, I would've worn it."

"No, it's NSFW, " Levi said airily.

"Oh," you giggled and placed a light peck on his nose. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Tch. You know you love it."

"I do, and I love you," you said before closing the gap between your faces and nibbling at his bottom lip.

Levi's tongue slipped into your mouth, skillfully overpowering yours in their feral clash for dominance. Your hands tumbled to roam in his hair as you ground your dripping heat against the massive bulge between his thighs—moans of pure lust spewing from your throat. Your legs began shaking under his mystic spell and your knees almost gave up as the burning chafing spurted surges of pleasure throughout your body. Perceiving your feebleness, Levi broke your kiss.

"I need to give you your present."

"For the promotion? You didn't have to."

"No, for your birthday. It's in two weeks," Levi clarified.

"Oh, you remembered. You’re so cute," you cooed, caressing his cheek.

"Of course, I remembered. What the fuck do you take me for?" he snarled.

Levi unfastened his hold around your hips and you stepped away. Standing before you, he stared straight into your eager eyes, his countenance twitching in apparent nervousness.

"Should I close my eyes?" you asked childishly.

"No. Just shut up and stay still," Levi commanded before taking a deep breath.

You laughed. "Why are you so tense?"

The joyous smile tugging at your lips soon evaporated when your boyfriend got down on one knee and held a small, velvety box open before you, revealing the most mesmerizing, pear-shaped diamond ring you'd ever laid eyes on.

You gasped loudly and slammed your hands over your mouth, brooks welling at the corner of your eyes and blurring your sight. Levi's heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook ever so slightly as he watched the astounded look on your face, not sure whether your reaction was a good or bad sign. He'd envisioned this scene one too many times ever since he'd bought the ring, two months ago, when he'd finally comprehended that you were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. The setting he'd imagined was similar to this one, except it certainly wasn't in the kitchen. He'd pondered postponing his proposal to another time when his friends barged in and ruined your date, but he couldn't wait any longer. It was the first—and hopefully the last—time he'd do something this momentous, and as much as he'd wished to make this instant the most aesthetically memorable for you, the heavy toll he'd carried around for the past two months had sagged his shoulders, and he desperately wanted to get this over with.

"(Y/N), will you marry me?"

Levi loitered on the floor, a frown winding his brows and mouth in noticeable irritation as waterfalls began streaming down your face. 'Spill it out!' he'd wanted to snap at you, but figured he should just be patient and let you have your moment.

"Oh my God!" you breathed out after an eternity. "Levi... Are you sure?" you trailed off.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Would I fucking do it if I wasn't sure?" he retorted, earning a hearty laugh from you.

"Yes," you yelled as you hurried to him and cupped his face with your hands. "Of course, yes," you said, crashing your lips on his and smiling against his mouth.

Without breaking your kiss, Levi rose to his feet and closed his eyes as a wave of relief washed over his thrashing heart. Detaching himself from you, Levi fetched the ring and slipped it into your ring finger, the slight shivering of his hand not skidding unnoticed by you and a gratified smirked pulled at the side of your lip. He always seemed too detached and unperturbed, nothing ever leaking past his tough façade, and your heart wilted at the thought that proposing to you had made him nervous.

"Your hands are shaking." You couldn't miss out on the chance to tease him but immediately pursed your lips to suppress a grin when Levi's eyes drifted up in a stinging glare.

In your fiancé's arms still, you held your hand in front of you, your irises enchantingly sparkling as you contemplated the stunning piece of jewelry enriching your hand.

"Do you like it?" Levi asked, gawking at you in adoration.

"I love it, Levi. It's so beautiful," you whispered, spellbound, eyes never unlatching from the shimmering diamond. "I'm going to be Mrs. Ackerman now," you mused smugly.

Levi clicked his tongue before planting a lengthy, tender kiss on your temple and softly mumbling against your skin, "Happy birthday."


	7. REQUESTS ARE CLOSED

**UPDATE 03/21/2020: REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED.**

**HELLO, LOVELIES!**

So, I’ve been lagging with my one-shots lately, having too many prompts and blurbs but none with defined outlines and clear-cut directions, thus, I’ve had a hard time picking up on them and getting to write them. I’ve also been very busy with my internship but also continuously wasting the little time I could use writing on drabbles that lead absolutely nowhere.  
So, I felt like if I had requests open it’ll kindle back some inspiration as having a commitment would give me a motivation to get my shit together and actually get to writing instead of beating around the bush.

Now, firstly, I’ll lay out some **RULES:**

• I will do a **single character** **x** **opposite sex!reader** or **F x M ships**. NO multi x reader or multi-characters one-shots, sorry; they’re very time-consuming. I will list the characters I can write and you could choose from below.

• For **Mature** one-shots, all characters will be **18+**. No **taboos** (pedophilia, incest...). If you choose a **child!character/reader**, no romantic or sexual feelings will be involved.

• I am **up to date with the manga**, in case you choose the canon setting and want me to write around a specific time.

• This is **NOT a smut book**. So I won’t be taking pure smut requests. However, if I feel like your request should take a spicy turn, and only if you’ve set the rating to **Mature**, I will be willing to include it (nothing too explicit though).

• You can provide a **context** of your one-shot. It can be as **detailed** or **vague** as you would like, but I will need at least some blurb to work on and kindle my inspiration. I might alter some stuff as I see fit, but I'll try to stay as faithful to your request as possible.

• I will reply to your comments if your request is **accepted**. I retain the right to **decline** a request if I think I won’t do it justice or if it doesn’t spike my interest. I’m sorry.

• If your request is accepted and I write it, it would be nice to have **feedback** from you (honest opinion and constructive criticism). I will be willing to edit anything that you think didn’t work well or wasn’t to your liking. Yes, I care deeply about my customers.😝

• If you’ve never read my work before and don’t know if you should request, I’d suggest you take a look at my published one-shots in this book if you’d like to have an idea about my **writing** and **narration** styles.

• Please, remember: **I have a life outside of AO3**. Writing is my hobby and I do it for **fun** to explore the characters I hopelessly fell for, but please, understand that starting to write and finishing your requests might take some time. If you are impatient and can’t wait, please do **NOT** request.

• And finally, **let’s keep this** **civil**. I’m very nice and have interacted with some amazing people on here who’ve made my experience very pleasing and fun, so I’d like for things to remain that way. I don’t want to have to block anyone.

SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, please comment on this chapter as follows:

1\. Choose one character from the following: **Erwin, Levi, Jean, Reiner, Zeke, Mike, Eren, Hange, Mikasa, Kenny, Armin, Petra, Historia, Annie, Bertholdt.**

2\. If you’d like a ship, choose a **Female Character x Male Character.**

3\. Choose a Setting: **Canon, Canon!AU, Modern!AU.**

4\. Choose a Rating: **None, Mature **(indicate if it may include: strong language, drug use, violence, sexual scenes...)

5\. Context.

Don’t hesitate to comment if you have any inquiries, but please make sure to read the rules first. 

Looking forward to your requests! Thank you so much for all the hits, kudos & comments. They always make my day.❤️


	8. Underwater | Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: PaleBlueStone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got completely carried away with this and ended up writing 5k words. hehe.  
Some facts about merfolk are altered to fit with the story, so don't kill me for it, please. 
> 
> I hope you like where I took this.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxoxo

M.Zacharias | Modern!AU

** UNDERWATER **

Lancing, light-gray eyes peered into the chasm of your soul as the cascades of light trickling through the rippled surface of the blue waters submerged their owner in a glorious deity. Your heart mercilessly pounded in your chest the longer they stared at you and all motor functions of your weightless body froze as you inhaled long intakes from your oxygen tank in an attempt to pacify your hitching respiration.

You were gliding in the depths of the Pacific Ocean and before you, lolled the most splendid and exquisitely magnificent creature you'd ever laid eyes on. You frenetically batted your eyelids behind your mask to make sure you weren't in the midst of a reverie.

The merman gazed at you with what you could only describe as immense hatred and sheer resentment as his brows knit together and his lips curled downward before he ferociously flapped his tail which hue matched that of his irises and whisked towards you, his abrupt and hostile motion leaving a whirl in its wake as your body got brutally impelled backward.

The merman halted a few meters away and observed as the stirred-up waters gradually dissipated to reveal your numb body plummeting languidly, the obscure depths of the ocean slowly absorbing you until your frail shape was no longer in view.

**~**

The salted waters submerged every corner of your feather-like body and flooded your thrashing heart with irrepressible rhapsody. Gracefully swirling around, you paddled your feet, your back facing the vast coral reef you floated above as your eyes enchantingly contemplated the cloudless, blue sky soaring above your head.

It was seven in the morning, and as if you hadn't lived a near-death experience merely a day before, you were already back in the shallows, without your diving apparel and sheathed in only a bathing suit, swimming in the waters where you felt you belonged like a fish.

Ever since you were a little girl, you had loved the blue. The profound, obscure, and intimidating vastness that coated the majority of the planet and in which the most fascinating and intriguing creatures lived harmoniously had you completely enthralled, and you had known from an early age what you wanted to become when you grew up. Years of sedulous work and hustle later, you'd graduated as a coral biologist and had set off for a month-long expedition with your university's research group to explore the Great Barrier Reef in Australia.

You had gone diving first thing when you arrived yesterday. You'd strayed away from your colleagues and, later on, were found laying on the beach, unconscious. Memories of how you'd gotten there completely escaped you, but you remembered _him_; you could swear that what you saw was true, but then again, mermaids and mermen were part of ancient myths you were fascinated by but, as a scientist, still adamant to believe.

Deep underneath the surface where you waded euphorically, a pair of eyes were riveted on you, as their possessor surreptitiously wove between the immense stony corals protruding from the ground, his movements floating in tandem with yours.

Convinced that he'd scared you to the bone when he had caught you prying into his habitat the day before, he was astounded to see you back so soon. Swamped with downright wrath, he had instantly blasted you away, fearing that any delay from his part would lead to his demise, for he had been taught that humans were the enemy. Generations upon generations of his species were hounded and slaughtered by your kind; you were the reason why there only remained a few numbers of them, scattered around the different oceans of the world as they lived in perpetual fright and alarm that humans would come to their hunt. But as he'd lingered after and watched your vulnerable body lifelessly sink deeper, he couldn't refrain from dashing to your rescue. Although his aggressive strike was driven by sheer, survival instinct, it wasn't in his blood to kill.

Flapping your arms and legs gracefully, your mesmeric silhouette had him utterly engrossed, and he was completely caught off guard when you'd unexpectedly swiveled around and dipped underneath; his shimmering eyes the first thing you spotted under the clear waters. Petrified, you unconsciously screamed, a string of bubbles erupting from your wide-open mouth as brooks gushed down your throat and you hurtled to the surface, hysterically flittering your arms as you strove to breathe through your hoarse spluttering.

Mere instants later, you sensed a pair of calloused hands firmly hold your waist, stilling your agitated body. Impulsively, your palms slammed to rest on his broad shoulders as you worked on steadying your respiration while your eyes remained tightly cemented.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of your savior's lips as he watched your disheveled form, enlivened. Bringing one hand to sweep the clammy hairs away from your face as your eyelids slowly peeled open, your chest humped up and down ferociously at the sight of the man holding you, and you were certain he'd heard your heart's raucous beats. Your bottom lip quivered, your arms trembled violently, and your feet went numb. Blaze emitted from where his hands grasped you, coursing throughout the entirety of your glacial flesh, and a shiver ran down your spine as he clenched his fists ever so slightly.

Total fear and panic plowed your insides, but you couldn't veer your stare away from his beguiling one. He seemed relaxed this time around and no tinges of animosity or rancor painted his blissful countenance. You couldn't tell why, perhaps the explanation was something mystical and beyond the realm of reason just like the very creature encircling you, and despite your vociferous encounter merely a day before, but you felt surprisingly safe in his arms.

"What's your name?"

Your lips parted to speak, but language escaped you as the heftiness of the predicament finally dawned on you. _This can't be real._

The striking merman discerned the mixture of panic, stun, and bewilderment glinting in your irises, and couldn't help but feel an invisible cord haul him towards you. Despite the vile belief forged about your kind in his world, countless times he'd heard stories of mermen who hopelessly fell for humans, but he never could fathom how it was possible to cherish such hateful and merciless creatures. Now that he'd come face to face with you, however, he could see that you were truly something and you spiked every sprinkle of interest in his being.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he spoke huskily, his voice roving and wrapping every single thread of sensibleness you owned with a veil of marvel and hurling you into a state of oblivion. "Do you not speak the same language?"

"I—"

"(Y/N)!" Your colleague's voice boisterously sang from the beach and an emptiness instantly swathed you as the mysterious merman vanished into thin air, stripping your body from the soporific warmth his enormous hands whetted.

"Come on! It's time to go!" she yelled out, and you heaved a sigh of disappointment before you began paddling towards the coast.

~

The week that followed truly had its toll on you. Seven hours a day underwater and working on your researches, you were on your last legs by the end of each day, barely finding the time to rest and get some sleep before the sun rose again, chasing the dusk away and announcing the beginning of a new, arduous cycle.

Every day you sailed to the ocean with your team, delving into the depths and exploring the realm of vivid hues and mesmeric shapes that breathed underwater. Each time you were immersed in the profound blues, your heart inadvertently pulsed as you meandered the expanse in anticipation. You were discreetly hoping to see the merman who hadn't appeared again ever since your brush on the beach a few days ago. He'd plagued your thoughts, and with each spin you made, you wished that his penetrating eyes would be locking with yours on the other side, but to no avail, and you'd began wondering if it all hadn't been simply from the making of your colorful imagination.

Unbeknownst to you, _he _had been following you every single day. As you plunged underwater and elegantly waded around in his territory, he had always been one step behind, watching you in unadulterated rapt. He couldn't approach you, however, for you were always surrounded by your colleagues. And similarly to you, images of your flustered traits continually flashed before his eyes, causing his tail to flutter every morning against his will to the shore where he'd talked to you, in hopes of another encounter, but you were never there.

When the weekend finally came around, and instead of going out with your colleagues to wander around the town, do some shopping, and maybe get drunk, you chose to stay in the resort and go for a swim. As soon as they'd left, you slid on your bathing suit, grabbed your towel, and dashed down the cobblestones leading to the private beach.

It was six pm when you'd arrived at your destination, and only a few people strew around the chilly sand as they relished the light breeze of the late afternoon. You strolled down the coastline, the fresh waves lapping at your feet and your toes digging into the wet sand as you admired the horizon where the ruffled surface of the waters met with the endless, crepuscular sky.

Your dazed mind led your feet to a secluded area behind a cliff, and your eyes dilated in amazement at the magnificent scenery curtained behind. You were completely alone with the domineering presence of the sea as your only companion, and you dropped your towel, slowly marching towards the beach.

The cold waters gingerly consumed your body the farther you cruised until your feet could no longer feel the bottom. Dipping your head and flattening your hair, you swam forward, heart throbbing in a combination of elation and trepidation. Despite having an inkling of what could be awaiting you, you were unsure of what to expect. The only thing you were certain of, however, was that you needed to see him again; you _wanted_ to see those absorbing eyes that wouldn't flee your thinking.

Only half of the sun was still visible in the background of the panorama as an hour had already ticked by since you first entered the sea. You'd wafted around in all ways and soared in all directions, hoping that he would show himself, but immense deception where a sliver of sadness prospered was all you were leaving with as you'd swirled around, ready to retreat.

Flapping your arms and legs, you hurriedly shifted towards the coast when a light touch grazed your thigh, hindering your getaway. Swirling like a typhoon in your spot and looking around for several minutes, the coast was clear which only added to your wariness and you spun around to resume your swim when your head smashed against a colossus, solid shape.

A loud shriek echoed around the shallows and a pair of familiar hands clutched your waist, abating your turbulent waggling.

"Why are you always so agitated?" a melodious voice asked and your heart almost skipped a beat.

You demurely met his gaze, spellbound.

The man with dirty blonde hair draping elegantly over his brows lowered his head close to yours and you instinctively recoiled, moving away.

"Are you scared?" he asked, a deep chuckle resonating from his throat. "It should be the other way around."

"And why is that?" you managed to breathe out after a moment of silence.

"So, you do speak after all." He smiled. "Well, because you are human."

"What is wrong with humans?"

"They're murderers," he replied airily, and a surge of terror coursed through you.

Placing your palms on his fists, you shoved his hands away and drifted past him, scurrying to the beach. Confused, the merman promptly shadowed behind you, swimming effortlessly while you drained every last splinter of energy in your fibers to move your rigid muscles.

"Wait," he called as he swooped and arose right before you.

You screamed.

"Why are you always screaming?"

"Because you come out of nowhere. You freaking scare me every time," you snapped, and he tittered deeply.

Blood smeared your vision and all you could see was scarlet. He'd just treated you of a murderer and now was laughing at you like it was nothing.

"Move aside or I'll scream again," you threatened.

The ghost of a smile pulled at his lips. "You're very cute when you scream," he spoke calmly as if it was the most normal thing to say to a furious woman.

The red permeating your sight slithered to spread across your cheeks as you felt hotness boil up your face, and you looked down in bashfulness.

"But you're nothing like what I've been told; I can feel it. What's your name?" he asked lowly, his voice a bewitching lullaby pulling at your heartstrings.

"(Y/N)," you shyly whispered, still avoiding his stare as you felt him drift closer.

"That's a beautiful name," he said, his tone oozing wonder he couldn't nor cared to hide.

He was fascinated by you. You were nothing like what his peers had made him believe, and he was wholly engrossed ever since he'd caught a whiff of your unique aroma the last time he had you in his arms. His trinket chased away all pride and hauteur he would normally show as he approached you, a deep longing to learn every trivial detail about you glimmering in his irises. He'd been eager for this one chance the whole week, and he wouldn't let it slip away.

Immobilized, you sank lower as your arms and legs could no longer keep you afloat and he was quick to embrace you. Your brain was benumbed; you did not know how to feel about any of what was going on. From his very existence to his blunt advances, it was all surreal.

Resting your hands on his burly biceps, you finally darted your gaze up to look into his eyes. Darkness had begun to sweep across the sky as you lolled in comfortable silence.

"What's your name?" you finally asked.

"Mike."

**~**

The next two weeks fleeted by in a glimpse.

Every day after finishing up with your work, you would sneak out to your sanctuary behind the enormous granite rocks at the other side of the beach to meet with Mike. You would spend hours together, swaying in the gelid waters or lounging by the shore as the waves splashed over you while you disclosed every trivial detail about your lives and your contrasting realms, feeding your inquisitive souls.

Mike's home was the subject of your studies for years so you were more interested in what he'd had to say about his species. You'd learned that they were persecuted by humans for years and they were on the verge of extinction. Human hunters weren't the only reason their numbers had dwindled drastically, however, for many of them had chosen to vacate the ocean to live on land. Mike had no family left and was constantly on the move, looking for other shelters, for it was risky to stay in the same place for long periods, but when he'd moved to the Grand Barrier, he couldn't depart. The place was a fragment of heaven, and he'd been residing in it for the past seven years in blissful solitude. He had no wife or partner and had admitted having never fallen in love before.

He'd also revealed that he could turn into a human once on land and back to his original form once immersed in water, but he had never found the motivation nor the desire to try so. He was happy where he was and had never had any interest in discovering what roamed on the hard surface of the earth. It wasn't until he met you that glimmerings of curiosity sparked within him as to know more, and the vibrant stories about your world that you told had him rushed with an unprecedented yearning to see and try it all, _with you_.

Your knowledge about the other's realms wasn't the only thing that had grown over time; your feelings blossomed as well. The infatuations that were firstly spurred by pure inquisitiveness had turned into something more momentous and much intense than mere passing fancies, and you both found yourself harboring amorous sentiments for the other.

Where Mike had come from, love wasn't constrained by methodical boundaries or social limitations and could spark in an instant, and he had been aware of his genuine passion for you weeks ago. To you, however, the whole situation felt uncanny. His existence alone was impelling your brain into a state of awe, and the sentiments igniting within you didn't help allay your tribulation. You couldn't possibly be falling for a fabled being you had only known through childhood tales and never fathomed could exist in such a short period. Besides, the more you ruminated about it the more being together with Mike seemed absurd. You were disparate beings who loved their respective homes, and you only had a few days left in the resort before you would travel back to yours. You weren't even sure if he mirrored your affection. Sure, he was seductive and never missed a chance to tell you how beautiful and angelic you looked, but he had been this way from the get-go, and you brushed it off as pure curiosity, for you were the first human he'd ever interacted with. You were wallowing in a mind-boggling dilemma, and yet, being by his side felt so wholesome and you wished you could freeze time and never leave this instant.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike asked.

Letting out a weary breath, you looked down to tie your gaze with his. It was almost sunset and the tide was low as you were stationed on a rock a few meters away from the coast, your feet dangling as Mike loitered beside you with his tail in the waters and his arms clasped over your knees.

"I only have a few days left here," you murmured sadly.

"Do you have to go back?"

You nodded.

"Why don't you stay with me?"

You bit your lower lip. "Why would I stay?"

"Because I love you," Mike replied promptly, not a hint of hesitation or cunning in his voice as if he had never been more confident about something in his life.

Your heart almost leaped out of your chest with joy, but it was also disturbing. "How can you be so casual about it?"

Mike's brows wove in a frown, wrinkling his forehead. "I thought you knew."

"How would I know if you haven't told me?" you snapped, frustrated.

"I didn't think I would need to say it. It's clear how we feel about each other. I know you love me too."

Your eyes widened. "I don't love you," you lied. "I can't possibly be in love with you," you retorted as you pushed his arms away and plunged into the waters, beginning your journey back to the shore.

You didn't know why you'd reacted this way; your heart was wallowing in a muddle of sadness, turmoil, and frustration. _Why did it have to be him?_ No man had ever affected you the way Mike did; no man had ever held your heart captor and made you feel as if you'd lose your breath. You'd dated others and been with other men before, but their impact on you couldn't possibly compare to what he was doing to you and had succeeded in doing with so minimal gestures and in so little time. His confession should've made you the most delighted woman in the world, but the truth that you had no means of making your relationship work cut your happiness short. And it also hurt to realize that despite knowing of his love for you, he hadn't broached the subject nor tried to think of ways to stay by your side, which had you questioning the verity of his declaration.

Mike grasped your arm, spinning you around. "What's wrong?"

You kept your eyes down. When austere, Mike was the embodiment of supremacy, and you felt sheepish under his intimidating stare. His thumb and index finger gently hooked around your chin, lifting your face, and his gut instantly wrenched when he noticed the tears streaming down your face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

You shook your head.

"Then what's going on?"

"You're lying to me," you cried. "This was nothing to you. I was stupid for thinking that it meant to you as much as it did to me," you sniffled.

"I just told you I love you; of course this means so much to me."

"But you're talking about love like it's nothing. And you haven't even brought up what will happen next once."

"You're the one who's leaving. I didn't want to say anything because it is up to you what happens next. I'm where I've always been."

"So you love me but you wouldn't mind letting me go?" you asked in disbelief.

"I don't understand you. What did you want me to do? Beg you to stay?"

"No, but you could've at least asked me to."

"I just did."

"After I told you I was leaving." you shrieked.

"Are all humans this thorny or is it just you?"

You kept your mouth sealed in a firm line. Mike's thumb ghosted over your wavering, lower lip. In all the time you spent with him, and although he was clingy and coquettish, you'd never noted any innuendos or insinuations in his actions, which was one of the reasons you were lead to believe he didn't feel anything for you. But now, as he gaped at your lips with pure lust hazing his eyes, you saw the thirst and craving he held for you; you saw a flicker of the same sorrow that deluged your soul; you saw the amount of love he harbored for you.

Unable to curb your desire any longer, you placed your hands his chest and rose to leave a soft, mellow peck on his lower lip. As you were pulling away, Mike held your hips and slammed your body against his, his enormous, upper build slanting forward as he captured your lips once again. Your palms slunk over his torso, feeling the muscles crafting his abdomen and chest before they snaked upward to disappear in his wet tresses. Your heads tilted from side to side rhythmically as your tongues danced together, waves of pleasure inundating your bodies as the pent-up, pure, and carnal want took over you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling every part of his body. His hands slid down to rest on your thighs as his thumbs drew circle on your burning flesh, driving you crazy.

His mouth left the warmth of yours to sensually kiss down your chin and jaw until it cast on the sensitive flesh below your ear where he'd sucked and nibbled, leaving his trace all over you, and you shuddered as his wet hair tickled your face.

"Listen, (Y/N)," Mike whispered as he brought his head up and leaned his forehead against yours. "I'm in love with you. And these days I've spent with you were the happiest of my life. You think I'm happy that you're leaving? That I won't see you again? You have no idea what the sheer thought of it is doing to me. I want you not only to stay in this resort but to join me here, in the ocean, and spend the rest of your life with me. But I couldn't ask something so selfish of you."

There were possible ways for you to transform into a mermaid. However, and unlike sirens who could interchangeably alter their forms, humans' metamorphosis was irreversible. And it was clear to Mike when he'd told you this that you had no intention of leaving your life behind and joining him.

"Why don't _you _come with me?" you murmured as your mouth hovered over his.

Mike closed his eyes and reluctantly shook his head.

"But you liked everything I told you about. Come with me and I'll show it to you. We'll be traveling all the time for my job and you can go back to the ocean whenever you miss it. It is not the same for me; I can't permanently leave everything behind..."

Mike stayed silent and you planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. A kiss that spoke your deepest feelings and yearnings for him. Unlike him, you did not care if what you were asking of him was self-serving and inconsiderate. The fear of never being his arms again fogged all reason and rational thinking you possessed as all you wanted to do was make sure you'd leave this place with his hand in yours.

"Mike, please..."

"I can't, (Y/N)."

You unwrapped your arms and legs from around him. "This is only telling me that you don't love me enough."

"And it is telling me that you're selfish."

"I don't care about being selfish; I just want you with me."

"Well, showing your true colors now isn't really helping persuade me."

Your mouth hung open in disbelief as scorching tears welled at the corners of your eyes. You turned around to resume your swim but Mike grabbed your arm.

"Wait! I didn't intend for that to sound as it did. I'm—"

"Leave me alone." You yanked his arm away and darted back to the beach, leaving him perplexed as he silently watched your retreating form.

**~**

You folded your last item of clothing and placed it in your suit before zipping it and placing it by the door. Ambling across the double doors to the terrace overlooking the ferocious ocean, you wistfully watched the waves ripple as a rush of despair and regret washed over you. A few hours separated you from your departure from the resort, and you haven't gone to meet with Mike ever since you'd argued a few days earlier.

You'd pondered going back and seeing him but your feelings of remorse prevented you. What you'd asked of him was downright self-regarding and now that you looked back on it, you couldn't believe you'd shown such insensitiveness. Your gut pulled asunder as you recalled the look of disappointment that'd overlaid his face before you'd stormed away. Heaving a defeated sigh, you spun around and began heading for your room.

A loud, startled squeal spewed from your throat as you were suddenly yanked from your wrist, your wails swiftly getting stifled by the salacious lips of Mike that crashed on yours without warning, kissing you ardently. His hands glided down to squeeze the flesh of your hips while yours innately crept over his bare chest to find their place around his neck. Dizziness clawed to your brain causing your legs to shake from the pure affection invading your embrace and Mike brought you closer, fleshing your body against his.

"I'm glad to see you're still as loud as you were," Mike teased as he straightened his back.

Having constantly been buoyant in the waters, you hadn't had the opportunity to assess his true height, and you had to crane your neck backward until your spine hurt slightly to look into his eyes.

"You're going to give me a heart attack someday," you whined, playfully hitting his chest and earning a hearty chuckle from him.

"You were going to leave without even saying goodbye?"

"No! Well, yes... I couldn't bring myself to face you again; I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what I said," you mumbled, snuggling into his chest to hide your flushed face.

"Why not?"

"Well, I figured you'd be mad. You did call me selfish..." you muttered.

"Because you were," he said nonchalantly and you looked at him, stunned.

_This man has no filter whatsoever._

"I'm sorry," you whispered, lowering your head.

"It's alright, I'm not mad," he said, kissing your temple.

"Really?"

Mike nodded once and you smiled sweetly as you hugged his enormous build, rejoicing in the warmth his exposed flesh emitted. _Wait!_

Pullingaway but keeping your hands in his, your eyes slowly raked down Mike's naked body. His legs were tall and toned, and you bit your bottom lip to suppress a giggle when you noticed the tight swimming shorts sheathing his waist.

"Where did you get those from?"

"I borrowed them from the balcony of another room."

"You mean stole them?" you taunted.

"That's another way to say it."

"You sure no one saw you naked at least," you laughed.

"So what if they did." He shrugged his shoulders, and you chuckled at his airiness. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say you would show me your world?" Mike quirked a brow up.

Your eyes flickered looking into his as a faint smile tugged at his mouth.

"Mike... I don't want you to give up your home for me," you said.

"You had nothing to do with it. It was my choice. I love you and I want to be with you," he confessed and a swarm of butterflies fluttered in your stomach.

"I love you too," you said, standing on your tiptoes to peck his lips.

Taking his hand in yours, you hauled him inside your room.

"Well, first, we'll need to find you some clothes."


	9. Family bond | Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: lunastras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a one-shot featuring chibi you with uncle Jean.
> 
> There are some Toy Story 4 spoilers, so beware. If you haven't watched it yet, what are you waiting for? And if you've never watched Toy Story at all, you're forever canceled. JK! XD  
There are also some cuss words, but I didn't want to rate this mature, because Mature and Child Reader will give off a completely wrong idea. hehe.
> 
> I hope you like where I took it.  
ENJOY! xoxoxo

J.Kirstein | Child!Reader | Modern!AU

** FAMILY BOND **

"Manchester City are winning the Premier League this year."

"In your dreams, sucker. Liverpool will take it."

"You're batshit crazy if you think that, horse face."

Ackerman stepped inside, instantly rolling his eyes as the voices of his two obstreperous subordinates filled the bustling station.

"What's going on?" he asked sternly.

"Sir!" Both men rose to their feet, yelling in unison.

"How did it go, sir?" Yeager asked.

"Good, we caught the traffickers. But we have a situation," Ackerman said as he stepped aside, revealing your fragile, petite shape that was sheltered behind his legs.

Fright was all they could read on your angelic face as your bottom lip quivered and your fist tautly squeezed the fabric of Captain Ackerman's pants. Yeager and Kirstein gaped at you, flabbergasted, their guts twisting at the sight of your feeble form as your frail legs trembled uncontrollably. Ackerman swiftly picked you up before you numbly hit the floor, and you wrapped your arms around his neck as your loud sobs echoed around. Immense wrath sprained the two officers' faces at the heart-wrenching display, as they'd immediately understood that you were definitely a victim of the human trafficking organization they'd been after for months.

Ackerman lead you to another room and summoned Yeager and Kirstein to his office.

"Her name is (Y/N) (L/N). She's eight years old and was kidnapped, " he said as he sat behind his desk, the two officers standing before him. "Now, we've sent word to the neighboring cities to see if there have been any reports about her missing. So, until all of this is sorted out, she will be staying with you, Kirstein."

"What? Why me?"

"What? Why him?"

The turbulent officers shrieked in unison.

"Because, I said so," Ackerman muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, please, this horse face won't take good care of her."

"I never thought this day would come, but Yeager is right, sir. She'd probably be better off with this shithead."

Ackerman heaved a weary sigh. He wasn't in the mood to deal with their childish bullshit.

"How about we let her choose?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Yeager said, confident.

Kirstein rolled his eyes. "Tsk, whatever."

The three men strolled to the room where you were left with officer Hange who helped quiet you and brought you some food. As soon as you caught a glimpse of Captain Ackerman, you sprinted from your seat and dashed to hug his leg tightly.

"Why doesn't _he_ take her," Kirstein mumbled to Yeager and his superior shot him a lethal glare.

Ackerman got down on one knee before you and delicately placed his hands on your shoulders.

"(Y/N), until somebody comes to get you, you'll have to stay with either uncle Eren or uncle Jean."

"Can't I stay with you?" you innocently asked as you gaped into his frigid eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I can't. I'm sorry. And both uncles are very nice and will take good care of you. So, which one do you choose?"

You reluctantly peeked over Ackerman's shoulder at the two uncles standing before you. One of them had chocolate, hued hair, bright emerald eyes, and wore the largest grin on his face as he looked at you with utter anticipation, while the other one with dirty blonde hair had his arms tensely crossed over his chest as his hazel eyes veered to look away.

Now, the reasonable choice would've been to go with uncle Eren because he looked nicer, but what your few years on this earth had taught you that those who smile the brightest and act the nicest are usually the cruelest ones and behind their joyful fronts only harm lay.

Eren's lively countenance sprained in a deep glower as he watched your little silhouette scurry towards his nemesis and you fastened your slim arms around his long, toned leg.

"Good. Kirstein, follow me. You'll need to fill out some papers."

~

Jean flung the back door open and you sprinted inside, you little feet dangling off the seat as he stooped down to buckle you in.

"Thank you," you smiled at uncle Jean and he simply clicked his tongue, mumbling a 'you're welcome'.

Jean did not want to take you with him. At twenty-six years of age, he was single and living solo, barely taking care of himself, and to look after a child was the last thing he needed or wanted.

Before heading home, Jean stopped at a Mall close by where he'd got you new clothes, pajamas and toothbrushes, and any other daily necessities you'd need. After finishing your shopping, you wandered around the crowded center, and as you passed by a toy's store, Jean couldn't help but notice the glimmer flashing in your eyes as your gaze lingered on the display window.

"Do you want something from here?"

Frantically shaking your head, you looked down bashfully. You were taught to never ask anything of others and was already feeling overwhelmed with all the clothes he'd bought for you.

"It's okay, which one do you want?" Jean asked as he halted and surveyed the numerous toys cramming the shelves. He spotted a few Barbies and other girls' dolls meticulously placed on the bottom rack and was sure you would choose one of them.

"Woody," you shyly whispered as you pointed to the cowboy sitting on the top shelf with Buzz by his side.

Jean's brow quirked up. "You know him? Did you watch Toy Story?" he asked surprised and you nodded your head.

"And you?"

"Of course, it's my favorite Disney movie," he said as you both made your way inside the shop.

Once you arrived at Jean's one-bedroom apartment, he helped you take a warm bath and clean up. He combed your hair and wrapped you in a towel before taking you to his room.

"I can put on my clothes on my own," you said and Jean looked at your little, sitting form fastened in a towel hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked and you hummed in response. "Okay, then, I'll be in the kitchen."

Jean set the shopping bags next to his bed where you sat and left the room, closing the door behind him. He strolled to his open kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, finding nothing decent to cook for you. Fetching his phone, he ordered pizza and went to sprawl in the sitting room as he awaited yours and the food's arrival.

A few minutes later, the light patters of your tiny feet against the hardwood floor resonated around the hallway as you ran out of Jean's room to join him on the couch. He was watching TV and didn't mind to look your way when you'd sat, leaving a sufficient distance between your bodies.

"Uncle Jean, do you have a marker?"

Jean swiveled his head to see you sitting reservedly, donning the Little Pony pajamas you'd chosen earlier as Woody sat gently on your lap.

"Why do you need it?"

You flipped your toy and held its boot. "I want to write 'Andy' here."

Jean's mouth twitched frenetically as he struggled to suppress a chuckle from fleeting past his lips. Sitting up, he scooted closer to you while you scanned his amused face in confusion.

"No, you need to write _your _name," he said.

"But in the movie, Woody didn't have my name on him," you spoke, your tone oozing puzzlement and Jean laughed heartily, causing your brows to tightly knit in an adorable frown.

"It's because, in the movie, Woody belonged to 'Andy', so he wrote his name on him. Now, this Woody," he pointed to your toy, "belongs to you, so, he should have your name," he explained and stood up, fetching a marker from the drawer of the TV stand. "Here, now write '(Y/N)'."

"Okay." You took the black marker and bit your tongue as you slowly inscribed the letters of your name on the soles of Woody's brown boots.

The ghost of a smile pulled at Jean's mouth as he watched you, amused. You were as pure as the driven snow and he never thought that the sight of happy, little child could swamp his heart with so much happiness. He might have dreaded the idea of taking care of you at first, for he feared he wouldn't be up to it, but he could now see that you were a smart little, girl and perhaps this period you'd have to spend with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm done," you announced with a proud beam.

"Good, now this Woody is yours," Jean said with a smile.

The doorbell rang and you sprinted from your place, looking over at the door.

"Is someone coming over?" you asked uncle Jean and he shook his head at your virtuous inquisitiveness.

"I ordered Pizza," he said and the largest grin adorned your face.

Jean's soul wrenched at the thought of what you could've gone through to get here but was surprised to see how high spirited and lively you remained. Reports had shown that you weren't physically abused, but still, emotionally, it must have been frightening to get separated from your family. The psychiatrist that'd met with you before you left with Jean had explained that children dealt with trauma differently and that some reactions could manifest until later on, but he couldn't help but marvel at the strength and courage you were displaying at such a young age, and it coursed his being with immense pride.

After finishing with dinner and brushing your teeth, Jean took you to his room where he tucked you in.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll take the couch," he said. "Do you want the light to stay on?"

You nodded your head.

"Okay." He turned on the lamp. "Good night, " he said and spun around to leave.

"Uncle Jean," you cooed softly and he halted by the door, swiveling his head to look at you.

"Can you leave the door open?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Jean ambled to the couch and placed his pillow and cover before lying down. Draping his arm over his face, he heaved an exasperated sigh. It had been a long day with everything that'd happened and he'd been dying to close his eyes and have some rest. Just as his mind began surrendering to respite, he felt a tiny hand poke his shoulder, causing his upper body to hastily leap forward.

Darting to his right, Jean was met with a pair of glossy, doe eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm scared," you sniffed, bringing your fisted hand to rub your eye as a single tear fell on your cheek.

"Shh~" Jean cooed gently. "It's okay. I'm here," he said as he tenderly pulled you to lay beside him on the couch.

You nuzzled into his chest, sobbing in fear, and your minuscule fists tightly clawed the fabric of his t-shirt, your form shivering lightly as Jean's enormous hand softly stroked your hair, lulling you into a deep sleep.

~

Six weeks had passed since you'd moved to live with Jean, and during this period, you'd gotten very attached; you had become to each other the siblings you never had.

Your presence had seen Jean's life alter immensely as he had to adjust to the responsibility of having a little kid in his house, and though he wasn't very enthused about it at first, he'd discreetly appreciated this sudden shift. You'd painted his days with a lively hue, giving him another purpose to wake up every morning as you'd thawed the solitude that'd froze his routine, and he had, in return, inundated you with his unconditional love.

Jean had enrolled you in an elementary school so you wouldn't miss out on your education, and he made sure to wake up early every morning to make you breakfast, prepare your lunch box, and help you dress and comb your hair. He'd even attended your dance performances and spoke to your teachers regularly to follow up with your progress.

Similarly, staying with uncle Jean had helped you shove all the troubling memories you had to the back of your mind as you'd found in him a loving, caring, and humorous brother figure. The time spent with him was so enjoyable and wonderful you found yourself rarely thinking about you'd come from, and you wished to finish the remainder of your days living with him.

Ever since you were saved by the police, you'd never talked about your family nor your hometown and when asked by Jean or Captain Ackerman, you'd usually dodge the question or pretend not to hear. The psychiatrist working with you explained that it could be a defense mechanism your mind had developed to avoid the distress and dismay of being separated from them, but Jean had a sentiment something was off. The police were also having a hard time reaching out to whoever was responsible for you before these events, which only warped the tribulation further in mystery.

You held Jean's hand as you both made it inside the dimly lit theater; Woody pressed firmly against your chest as Jean held your rainbow popcorn. Toy Story 4 was finally in the cinemas and given yours and Jean's obsession with the franchise, you were out on a Saturday afternoon to watch it together.

Two hours later, the credits rolled announcing the end of get another spellbinding film, and you slipped your hand in Jean's as you both made your way out of the movie theater.

You noticed Jean was silent as he walked beside you down the bustling streets on your way to your favorite diner.

"Uncle Jean," you called softly.

Jean hummed, looking up from his menu to cast his eyes on your heavenly face as you sat demurely with Woody pristinely placed on the seat beside you.

"Why did Woody leave Buzz and his other friends?"

"Because he found happiness somewhere else, with Bo."

"But wouldn't this make his friends sad?"

"Well, not exactly. If they love him they should be happy that he's happy. That's why Buzz was the one who told him to go," Jean explained and you simply gaped back at him, mouth slightly ajar and he chuckled at the confused face you made as it was probably hard for you to assess the information.

"But wouldn't he be sad without them?"

"He's going to miss them, but he won't be sad. He has new friends now, so, he should be alright."

"Bo is not his friend, she's his girlfriend," you sheepishly said with a giggle and Jean rolled his eyes at you. "Uncle Jean, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jean felt a hotness simmer up his flesh and he buried his face behind his menu. "I just haven't found the right woman."

"But shouldn't you date many women to finally find the right one?" you asked and Jean slammed the menu on the table, dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Where did you hear this?"

"I heard it on the TV," you replied.

Jean gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have left the remote to you when he wasn't around.

"Don't I always tell you to only watch kids' channels? Where did you see this?" he scolded.

"On a channel called HBO," you replied frankly and Jean's eyes spread so wide they were about to pop out of his skull.

"That's it, no more TV when I'm not home," he muttered angrily and you simply shrugged your shoulders. You knew he wouldn't actually do it; he never carried his threats out because he couldn't resist your puppy eyes.

"Uncle Jean, you should date Miss Parker; she always asks about you," you said after a few moments of silence.

Jean facepalmed and repeatedly tapped on the card before you. "_I'll_ worry about my dating life; you just focus on what you're gonna order."

"But Woody was happy when he found Bo, and I just want you to be happy, uncle Jean," you said airily as you picked up the menu, your flickering irises skimming over the lines.

Jean's heart swelled with elation at your pure, unadulterated innocence, before it dawned on him. A wave of sadness washed over and submerged the joy he was blessed with in a muddle of distress as the thought that your parents or anyone from your family could creep in at any moment and take you away from him wracked his insides, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. If your happiness was with them, then just like Buzz, he would have to let you go when the time would come.

"I want a vanilla milkshake," you said, finally looking up from your menu and happily fidgeting in your seat.

"That's not food. You need to eat food to grow up," he said.

You crossed your hands over your chest and curled your lips in a pout, acting sullen. Jean smirked at your childish ways, you were an obstinate little devil spawn, and he loved your cheekiness. He simply couldn't say to the cute faces you made, and he mentally chastised himself for the lack of self-control he had when it came to you.

"Alright, milkshake it is, but you need to order something else to eat."

"Okay," you cheerfully picked up the menu again, eagerly scanning the words.

Jean felt the heaviness weighing on his heart lift ever so slightly. He couldn't let the unknown future cloud his serene present and cut his happiness short. No matter what would happen, and no matter how things ended, he'd made a promise to cherish every moment like it was the last you'd spend together.

~

"Kirstein, my office."

Jean swallowed the apprehensive lump in his throat as he rose to his feet, following his superior to his office. Three months had passed since you'd gotten there, and as of late, every time Ackerman summons him to his office, trepidation plowed his insides that it could be to announce your parents' arrival.

"How are things with (Y/N)?" Ackerman asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"G-good. Why are you asking, sir?" he stuttered.

"We've found where she's from," Ackerman said as he fetched a file and Jean's face turned white. "There’s this orphanage in Shiganshina that was worked with the organization we arrested and that would give them orphan kids to take outside the country. That's why there were no reports about her missing and why it took so long to find where she came from. That is why she never talked about her parents and she probably kept it to herself in fear of being taken back. Now, the owner and all the personnel of the orphanage was arrested and the kids there were moved to other orphanages. (Y/N) will also-"

"Wait, so she's an orphan? Where are her parents?"

"They died."

A broad smile crept its way to the corners of Jean's lips and his superior glowered at him.

"What's so funny Kirstein?"

"I want to adopt her."


	10. Pent-up lust | Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies,
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this done, life's been hectic lately.😪  
I really liked the prompt and got completely carried away again, hehe. I hope you like where I took this as it was truly a joy to write. To the other readers who requested, don't worry, your stories are coming soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this Heichou oneshot.
> 
> Let me know what you think. xoxoxo

L.Ackerman | Canon | Explicit

** PENT-UP LUST **

"Thank you so much for stopping by, Corporal."

Levi nodded once and left the shop. He'd been a regular at this tiny fragment of heaven that sold Trost's best tea ever since he'd moved to the city, a couple of months ago after the mission to retake Wall Maria.

Strolling down the streets, words of greetings and salutes zipped at him from every direction. Whispers of his name hit his ears and giggles of eager women sounded around as he walked past them, unfazed. They were pretty, young, and single women, all yearning for a single glimpse from his distant irises, but the Captain was simply not interested. The responsibilities sagging his shoulders hadn't left a place for his longings to sprout as he'd curbed them deep within years ago when he'd left the Underground to devout his existence to the Survey Corps.

Back in the Underground, Levi was popular with the ladies; he could've had any girl he desired with a snap of his fingers. His charisma could wrap any woman he craved in a blanket of compliance and turn her into putty in his hands, willing to abide by any of his commands and satisfy any of his desires, but he'd never leveraged his raw and natural appeal.

Surprisingly enough, and contrary to what his badass façade and austere and rigid demeanor had lead people to believe, Levi wasn't into passing flings, trysts, or one-night stands. Never had he found pleasure in something so transient, nor comprehended how so many could. Perhaps the reason he had never been inclined to these antics so many men seemed to take satisfaction in was because he, himself, was the byproduct of a fleeting night that held no significance whatsoever.

Women were all over him wherever he went, but none were striking enough to spark the faded flame within him and thaw his gelid heart. He had, of course, laid with women, for he was only human after all, and had carnal appetites to satiate, but what he'd truly wished for—a wish buried in the depths and that only his best friend, Farlan, had known of—was to fall in love, settle down, and perhaps even have children. However, after a certain Commander of the Survey Corps had barged into his life, taken him to the surface, and crumpled his conscience with the heftiest of responsibilities, he had no choice but to deter his reveries about the future. His innocent and chaste dreams, which to others were fundamental necessities, were too much to ask for in his world.

Now that the truth about the titans had been made public, the Survey Corps was in recess until a plan about the island's next move against the newfound enemy was to be drawn. This interlude of respite had presented Levi with an opening to indulge in the fantasies of a normal life he'd suppressed for so long, but he couldn't bring himself to. He'd seen too much, had been shattered one too many times, and had his heart irreversibly fractured as the little voice of trepidation within him continually sang the same lullaby: that those he'd ever dare love would depart.

Rounding a corner in his route to his house, Levi had his head in the clouds when a frame slammed against his, bouncing off at the contact of his sturdy chest.

Grocery bags flew in the air before violently meeting with the ground, fruits and vegetables scattering all over the dusty cobblestones as you toppled, feeling your body stoop backward. Desperately flailing your arms to retain your balance, a sharp squeal escaped your lips as you landed straight on your derrière.

"Shit!" The deep voice of the man you'd crashed into in your haze cursed before he scurried to crouch before you. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing an arm on your shoulder.

The darkness dotting your vision from the shock began dissipating gradually, and you batted your eyelids frenetically as a well-known face permeated your blurry sight.

"Oh, Corporal," you breathed out, gawking at his worried face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

_Is this the real life?_

You shook your head, still spellbound. "I'm fine," you said as Levi seized your arm, helping you to your feet. You brushed your dress off and sheepishly held your hand out for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Levi looked at your hand that had just patted the dirty ground reluctantly before darting up to meet your eager gaze. The sincere smile adorning your traits began evaporating the longer he left your hand pending midair, and just as you were about to retract it as humiliation wracked your insides and a violent blush overlaid your cheeks, Levi swiftly grasped it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you..."

"(Y/N)," you finished.

Levi bowed his head and pulled his hand away. Your gaze remained bound to his as you felt his steely irises peer into the murky void perforating your soul and see right through your fragile façade.

The many tales you'd heard about his physique didn't do him justice. His facial traits fused scrupulously as if sculpted by the dexterous and saintly hands of the angels, and despite his height, he was the incarnation of supremacy as a tangible, lordly aura encompassed his faultlessly molded body.

"Let me help you with that," Levi hauled you out of your trance, and you looked down, ashamed of your ogling.

Bending down, he proceeded to dust the groceries before placing them in the paper bags, a repugnant look spraining his face.

Anyone living within the three walls knew of the famous Corporal's cleaning obsession and, noticing his agony, you hurriedly crouched as well, trying to snatch the bag away from his hand.

"It's okay, Corporal. Don't bother. I got it."

Levi paid your words no heed as he carried on with his task, his hefty silence weighing on your delicate soul and you tugged your hands away, demurely waiting for him to finish.

Placing the last apple inside the bag, Levi stood up, dusting himself off with one hand while his other held your grocery bag and his own that housed his tea. Grabbing the other bag that he'd left arranged thoroughly on the ground, you rose to your feet as well.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home," he said.

"Oh, there's no need..." you said and Levi didn't respond, patiently awaiting the response to his question. "Well, hah," you chuckled nervously, "I live this way," you pointed to the direction he'd come from.

With a single nod of his head, Levi lead the way and you quickly fell into step beside him, beginning the voyage to your home. A marvelous, crepuscular shade had begun sailing across the cloudless sky as a pleasant breeze wafted across your faces, announcing the emergence of the chilly evening. A disagreeable silence engulfed you and Levi as your mind raced. You were walking by the man you'd idolized for years but couldn't let a single word slip.

Stealing a side glimpse at his poised silhouette as he strode, head high, lips curled downward, and eyes void in his trademark stoic and distant expression, you cleared your throat.

"Congratulations on the success of your last mission," you said, instantly munching the inside of your cheek as you inwardly face-palmed.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back those memories. I know how hard it must've been for you," you said in an attempt to placate the heightening tension.

"It's okay," he replied sternly; his tone a subtle, yet strident order for you to seal your lips and finish your trek in silence, which was what you did.

Once in front of your house, you climbed the few steps leading to your front door and fiddled with your small, leather satchel, fetching the keys while Levi stood on the first step, watching you. A faint smile enriched his ghastly features as Levi stood on the first step, watching your nonplussed form. There was something pleasantly endearing about you. Your rustic innocence, your awkwardness, your nervousness; you were virtuously wonderful, and that was a very welcome change from the excessive brazenness of the other women he'd been amassing advances from.

Flinging the wooden barrier open, you placed down the groceries by the entrance and swiveled to face Levi.

"Here," he said as he handed you the paper bag.

Not bothering to take your groceries away from his hand as you mustered every last splinter of bravery your being could provide, you said, "Please, come in."

"No, I need to go."

"I just want to thank you, Corporal, for being so nice. I'll make you some tea; I know you love it," you pleaded.

Dusk had already swept across the sky, chasing the purple hues previously dyeing the vastness away, and it was past tea time for Levi. But the sheer eagerness flickering in your eyes hurled an invisible cord at him, enchanting him and preventing his legs from making the detour his mind internally screamed at them to take.

Heaving a sigh, Levi escalated the first step, and you pushed the door further to let him in. Stepping inside, you lifted the bag and scurried to the kitchen before dashing back out to take the other one from Levi who still loitered by the entry.

"Make yourself at home; I'll be right back with the tea," you said as you gestured to the living room.

Scrambling to your room, you closed the door with your back and leaned against it, respiration erratic and heart throbbing so hard you felt like it would rip out of your chest as a myriad of thoughts erupted inside your mind. It had been years since a man had set foot inside your house, and now, _humanity's strongest_ was outside, in your living room, probably lounging on your couch.

Striding to your closet, you went over your inexistent heaps of clothes. You hadn't gone shopping in ages, and you severely scolded yourself for having been so careless. Skimming through the few garments, littering them around, you fetched a dark-green, sleeveless shirt dress and tipped out of your clothes, quickly slinking inside the cold fabric. The cloak hugged your form beautifully, stopping just beneath your knees, and you made sure to leave the top two buttons unfastened. Shuffling to stand in front of your mirror, you tidied your hair and swiped a layer of tinted balm over your lips, smiling to yourself in satisfaction.

You lingered before your smiling reflection for longer than necessary, and before you knew it, the spark igniting in your irises dampened and the curve once pulling your lips upwards stooped downward in a pitiful pout as all you could read on your once joyous face now was how pathetic you seemed.

_What am I doing?_

Your head slowly fell, hanging limply. Yanking a wipe, you swept it over your lips, rubbing the red hue and whirled around, your eyes casting on the work clothes you'd just stripped of. Before you could reach down and grab the garments, the hoarse voice of Corporal Levi seeped through the door, startling you.

"Excuse me? Miss?"

"Ah, shit," you cursed under your breath, completely forgetting about your clothes and dashing to unlock the door. "Yes, Corporal."

Standing by the door of the kitchen was Levi, one hand casually buried in the pocket of his black pants as he observed a painting on the wall. You ambled down the hallway and stood beside him.

The small canvas had a you, a long, white dress gracefully wrapping around your silhouette, with a young man by your side. Hand in hand, your faces were enriched with the happiest smiles Levi had ever laid eyes on as you looked at the painter, the damaged edges of the illustration not sliding unnoticed by Levi's eagle eyes.

"My late husband," you said wistfully as you admired the portrait, and Levi veered to look at you.

Feeling his piercing eyes smoldering the side of your face, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and slowly swiveled to meet his gaze, a faint smile pulling at your mouth. A smile that you wished would veil your ruptured soul, but it was in vain when before you stood the one who'd been through it all and who could read people like open books.

"You were late and I didn't find you in the kitchen. I thought something might've happened," Levi finally spoke.

"Oh, right," you let an uneasy chuckle slip, "I just changed, you know, work clothes..." you said, a fiery, pink shade tinging your cheeks.

Levi's gaze raked up your new outfit up until it fell on your flushed face, instantly noting the pink smudge still dyeing your swollen lips. Averting further up to link his impervious eyes with your glinting ones, he simply couldn't look away. He knew he should have because for every instant he lingered in the profound abyss your irises lead to, he could unearth the dismay and sorrow you had laid to rest deep within, and it only tugged at his heartstrings further.

"I~" he breathed out, "I should leave," he said after clearing his throat.

"What? No!" You squeaked, gliding past him to enter the kitchen. "I'll make tea right now," you said as you fetched the kettle, pouring water into it and setting it atop the stove.

Moving around to recoup the tea leaves and cups, you swayed splendidly, the skirt of your dress flawlessly flying around with every swing you made, and Levi stood by the passage, losing himself in your enticing ball. It had been years since he'd been in the company of a woman; one that wasn't either his subordinate, his superior, or in the military.

"What happened to that picture?"

"It's the only thing I was able to save from my house back in Shiganshina _that day_."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really," you said, swirling to lean against the counter with a smile. "It's been so long."

"Do you live alone?" Levi asked, moving to take a seat at the dining situated by the door, to his right.

"Yes, I've been living alone ever since I moved here, six years ago," you said as you pushed yourself up and turned your back to him as the kettle began whistling.

"And how do you provide for yourself? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not," you swiveled your head to give him a reassuring smile. "The first days here were tough, but I was lucky to come across an old lady who ran a flower shop and she was kind enough to take me under her wing. I've been working for her ever since. And the pay's not bad."

Walking to the table, you carefully placed a teacup on Levi's side before strolling back to fetch yours.

"Sugar?" you asked as you sprinkled some into your fusion.

Levi scrunched his nose and shook his head, earning a hearty chuckle from you.

"That should be illegal," he said. "You're ruining the tea."

"I'm sorry; it's just too bitter," you playfully said.

Levi drifted his gaze to stare at the clouds of steam soaring above his fusion as he sipped at it occasionally, and you propped an elbow on the table, placing your chin on your palm as you raptly contemplated him.

He was effortlessly attractive. The ultimate epitome of physical perfection. Beneath his divine exterior, however, lay a fragile essence that had been wrecked over and over again. There hid a man not many had known and very few understood. You could glimpse fragments of him, and you wanted to dive in and learn everything else; you wanted to know about his past, about the reason this apathetic expression was etched onto his striking features and never left them. You wanted to get to know him; the real him that was veiled behind humanity's strongest masquerade. But you couldn't possibly ask him.

"How are things at the Survey Corps?" you struck up in an attempt to shoo the overbearing quietness reigning over the room away.

"The usual," Levi said in his aloof, natural voice, but all you could comprehend from it was that he wanted no part in this little tea party you'd hosted without his permission and forced him to attend.

You nodded your head, biting your lower lip and looking down as your fingers timorously traced over the rim of your cup.

A slight sting of guilt poked at Levi's heart. He'd never been good with words. His comrades and subordinates were all used to his character and deadpan, but for strangers, it was hard not to interpret his brazenness as rudeness. He hadn't meant for his words to have you curl up into a corner and encircle yourself with impenetrable barriers. Truth be told, he was truly enjoying your company; he couldn't remember the last time his spirit had basked in such tranquility while sitting around a cup of tea.

"What do you do at the shop?"

"I arrange and cut the flowers," you whispered.

Levi watched your eyelashes magnificently draping over your flesh as you kept your eyes down, locked on the burning beverage sitting untouched before you. Your features cohered sprucely to carve your angelic face—the sorrow and loneliness strewn between each trait mirroring the sentiments weaving his own and sprinkling your face in a melancholic elegance. You felt tremendously familiar; the tale of grief your face told he'd read many times before while staring in the mirror.

Levi heaved a weary sigh and you looked up.

"I'm sorry, Corporal. It's okay if you want to leave," you said.

_Shit! Why can't I get anything right?_

"Do you want me to go?" Levi asked.

"I— No. It's just I don't want to hold you any longer, and it doesn't seem like you're enjoying your tea either."

"I am enjoying my tea," Levi said in his monotonous voice, holding the cup in his unique manner to sip at it. "Yours is getting cold," he said, placing the cup on its saucer.

You smiled and hurriedly swallowed a large gulp, causing the ghost of a smile to creep to Levi's lips.

Surprisingly, Levi had managed to initiate a conversation, and you ended up chatting for hours. Although you did all the talking, something had changed. You could see in his distant eyes that he thoroughly listened—he was genuinely interested in what you had to disclose. You told him about your work, which you were very passionate about, about the old lady owning the shop, who you considered your only family, and about your old life and late husband, which you missed dearly. Behind your somewhat timid and slightly flustered front, Levi knew a strong-willed woman breathed, for no vulnerable human being could go through what you had and still shine so radiantly.

The whole time while you chirped, Levi was wondering why you'd remained single for all these years. You were young, lovely, and a delight to be around; it wouldn't have been hard for you to find somebody willing to settle down and rebuild your life with, but he figured wounds opened by your first husband's death might have not completely mended.

Levi looked up at the clock hanging on the wall across from him.

"I should probably leave," he said, reluctantly, not wanting to put an end to this evening.

"Oh," you stole a glimpse at the time as well, "okay."

Rising to his feet, Levi brushed his shirt and cravat and grabbed his jacket.

"Thank you for the tea."

Mirroring his actions, you diffidently clasped your hands before you and rounded the table to stand before him. "You're welcome."

"And be careful; don't let strangers into your house this easily," Levi advised.

His words were genuine, for he knew that not all men roaming these streets were like him and wouldn't take advantage of your unadulterated kindness, but the pure intention behind them hadn't made it into your muddled mind.

Your cheerful face dropped. _Is this the kind of woman he thinks I am?_

"No, I don't let strangers— I mean men here. It was just you, because, well, you're—"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'm just saying. Times are dangerous, and you're a young woman living alone. You never know."

Your lips parted as you wanted to explain yourself, but language escaped you as you gaped at him, stunned and hurt. Did you dare tell him that ever since you'd moved to Trost no man had ever set foot in your house and that you hadn't been touched in years? Did you dare admit that you'd always respected and admired him? That you'd always ran to the gates when the Survey Corps traversed Wall Maria after their missions just to catch a glimpse of him? That you'd always been infatuated with him? That even your late husband knew and teased you about it? For he understood it was simply the kind of crush you had on famous people; people you'd never cross paths with and who'd never know of your existence. Did you dare confess that seeing him had set a whirlwind of butterflies free in your stomach? And that not any man could possibly affect you this way, and that you'd turned into a ruffled mess because it was _him_?

No, of course, you did not. Because he simply wouldn't understand, or worse, he wouldn't _care_.

Why should he? He was Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest, and you were, well, a nobody—a desperate widow pushing through the rest of her mundane, humdrum days and battling against her tyrannical anxiety and loneliness.

Feeling scorching droplets brim at the corner of your eyes, you abruptly held your cup and spun on your heel, scurrying to the kitchen. Setting the mug in the sink, you placed your hands on the edge and breathed deeply.

"Is everything alright?" Levi's voice came from behind you and your muscles froze.

"Yes," you said, "everything's fine; you can leave. Thank you for your help."

The wooden bars garnishing your floor creaked loudly as Levi slowly marched towards you, your heart's unruly drums filling your ears. Halting next to you, Levi glanced at the side of your face, noticing the rills trickling down your feverish cheeks—his eyes dilating momentarily.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Nothing," you mumbled, wiping your face with the back of your hands.

Taking hold of your wrist, Levi turned you around to face him. Your gaze remained fastened on the floor and Levi's slender fingers lifted your chin delicately.

"(Y/N)," he called, "is it something I said?"

You shook your head.

"What is it, then? I can't go and leave you like this," he said.

Rubbing your forehead, you chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't know; I'm just confused," you mumbled.

Gently cupping your cheek with his hand, his thumb delicately caressed the swollen flesh under your eyes. Hurling a drained breath, you leaned against his palm, sewing your eyes and relishing in the warmth it spattered through your skin.

Levi's gaze flickered down to gape at your plump, parted lips and he instinctively leaned forward, gingerly placing a peck on the corner of your mouth. The hand previously caressing your face fell torpidly by his side as no other parts of your bodies touched while his mouth hovered above yours, and you parted your lips to release a quivering breath. Looking up, you noticed his eyes were cemented as creases wrinkled his forehead and a scowl tightly knit his brows.

"Levi," you murmured breathily, and as soon as his name flowed from your throat and hit his ears, Levi slammed his lips against yours.

His tongue slipped inside your mouth and you moaned into the kiss, prompting his hands to clutch your hips. Spinning you around, your back hit the countertop as Levi pressed his fervent body against yours, your heads moving in sync as your tongues danced together.

The purity of your motions soon vanished as the pent-up lust you'd both harnessed for years took over and you sensually trailed your hands up Levi's chest before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him further against you and feeling his fiery form against yours.

Hastily gathering the fabric of your skirt, one of Levi's rough hands snaked under your dress to slowly shadow up the inside of your left thigh until it reached your pooling heat while his other raised to unfasten the buttons. Pulling your underwear aside, his fore and middle fingers traced along your moistened folds, a high-pitched moan instantaneously spurring and getting lost inside your passionate kiss. Each stroke of his masterful digits sent shock-waves rippling throughout your being and you broke your kiss to nestle your face in the crook of his neck.

Levi's assault on your core had your knees shaking with pleasure, and taking notice of your wobbliness, his hands briskly ceased their bustles to grab your waist and lift you, your legs directly rolling around his waist as he effortlessly sauntered to the table and set you atop it.

Separating your legs so Levi could stand between them, Levi undid the last button and hurled the garment sheathing your body open and you quickly removed it to reveal your lace bra. Levi's lips trudged open-mouthed kisses along your neck, collarbone, and clothed breast before tugging the fabric away to latch on your nipple, inducing a series of luscious moans from you and propelling your mind into the seventh heaven.

"Levi," you whispered again, inciting him to groan hoarsely as his deft tongue swirled around your areola, and you ushered to fumble with his belt.

Straightening up, Levi adroitly unclasped your bra and you tossed it away. Leaving a chaste kiss on your mouth, his hand tenderly pushed your shoulder, lying your exposed back on the cold, wooden surface.

His fingers tantalizingly shadowed between your breasts and down your stomach, sprouting tendrils of pleasure in their wake before halting on your hips and gently glimmering over the hem of your underwear. Your chest heaved up and down violently when his thumbs slid to curl around its elastic edge, and you chewed your lower lip as you stared at the roof.

You wanted him. You wanted his hands all over you. You wanted him buried deep inside of you. You hadn't felt this passion take possession of your senses in so long, and you wanted to quench this thirst you'd been stifling, but a sliver of anxiousness also prevailed, preventing you from rejoicing this moment.

This man you lay open before was no ordinary one; he was one of the most recognizable faces on the island. He wasn't one willing to settle down; it wasn't a possibility for him. Were you willing to offer him yourself even though you knew it could mean you'd never see him again? Were you ready to trespass a line you'd drawn after losing the first man you loved even if it meant that the elation you hadn't caught a whiff of for years and that you would grasp on the other side would be ephemeral?

"(Y/N)," Levi's husky voice hauled you out of your trance, noting that your head was elsewhere. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," you whimpered, "Please, go on..."

And there you had your answer; your lips spoke it before your mind had time to mull over the ramifications your next actions would bring.

Discarding the last piece of thin fabric adorning your body away, Levi took off his jacket and cravat, placing them on a chair, and undid his belt and fly, letting his pants and boxer-briefs plummet on the floor, pooling around his ankles as he took hold of your knees, throwing your legs over his shoulders. You felt the tip of his hard member poke at your entrance before he gradually sank inside your aching center, hissing aloud. Slamming your palms on the table, you bit down on your lip to muffle your screams of contentment as Levi's pace gradually picked up and he eased in and out of you, each drive of his hips filling you to the brim and hitting a spot that had your eyes rolling backward. His arms assertively wrapped around your thighs as his breathing labored and he gawked at your bouncing breasts in utter raptness, feeling your walls clench around his throbbing shaft with every deep groan of gratification he let out, his fingers, in turn, squeezing the burning flesh of your thighs with every whine of his name you let slip.

"Oh my God, Levi," you cried out as you slowly crept one of your hands down to massage your sensitive bud, heightening your pleasure as you sensed the lump building up in your crux about to snap.

Levi let go of one of your legs, which instantly dropped to wrap around his hip, and he propelled forward, his laborious jabs flowing in tandem with your fingers that worked faster and faster, the rhythmic hybrid driving you over the edge. A wild scream sounded around as a string of tremors unleashed from your core to travel throughout your body, causing your back to arch and your legs to shiver violently.

"I'm close," Levi grunted, out of breath, and a few, sloppy thrusts later, he hastily left the warmth of your pulsating walls and you pulled your hand away as he came undone, spurts of his seed flying and strewing all over your stomach.

Silence filled the room as you both panted heavily, climbing down from your highs. His palms fell flat on the table on each side of your waist as he let his head dangle, breathing heavily as his drooping strands tickled your breasts that rose and fell as you caught your breath. Reaching up, your hand sank inside his hair, plucking his clammy bangs backward and uncovering his face as your lustrous eyes remained locked on his hazed ones.

"Stay still," he ordered as he lifted his underwear and pants and scampered to the kitchen to fetch a cloth.

Wiping your stomach clean, his fingers entwined with yours as he helped you sit up, but you did not let go. The primal desire in your eyes imaged the crude hunger in his, and you both knew that this round wasn't enough to assuage your longing. Re-positioning himself between your thighs, Levi's lips found yours again and you worked on removing his shirt. Lifting you, your legs found their place around his waist again and you trailed down to shower his neck in love bites as he took you back to your room where you rode out your night, bathing the other in pure, sheer want.

**~**

Locking the glass doors of the shop, you draped the strap of your handbag over your shoulder and began your journey back home. As you rounded the corner where you'd driven into Levi a day earlier, your eyes lingered on the ground where you'd landed, a wistful smile on your lips.

That morning, you'd woken up alone on your bed, an eerie coldness engrossing your bare, bruises-littered silhouette. His absence didn't surprise you, but you were still disappointed. It was foolish of you, but you'd hoped he would at least stay for breakfast.

Heaving a weary sigh as you entered your alleyway and your house came into view, you looked down, one of your hands rummaging through your bag as the other held a bakery box housing two pieces of your favorite carrot and apple pies—the best medicine for heartbreaks.

"You need help with that?" a resonant voice spoke from behind your shoulders and you recoiled, startled, eyes immediately spreading wide.

"Levi," you breathed out, "What are you doing here?"

One of his thin brows arched up. "Happy to see you too," he quipped as he took the box from your hand.

"That's not what I meant. I~" your words got lost inside his lips as he snaked his free arm around your waist, blasting your agitated silhouette against him as he kissed you ardently.

"I'm sorry about this morning; I had to leave early to get ready for a meeting with Hange and I didn't want to wake you up," he said, his eyes fastened on your stunned ones as he prudently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

Your heart leaped inside your chest.

"It's okay," you murmured, unable to utter properly.

"No tea invitation this evening?" Levi teased. And despite his airy demeanor, your mind couldn't help but wonder: _what is he doing here?_

"Levi, why did you come back?"

"Because I missed you."


	11. Time stood still | Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: MsKira1313

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies,
> 
> I'm sorry yet again for taking so long to post this request. @MsKira1313 I know you requested a two-shot, but since they were connected, I morphed them into one. I hope you like where I took this.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Enjoy! xoxoxo

E.Yeager | Canon

** TIME STOOD STILL **

Cries of downright terror were all that could be heard around the verdant expanse.

Blood splashed on the swaying, blue star flowers, and Hannes' eyelids slowly sewed as the Smiling Titan dug its teeth into his body, tearing him in half.

Your mouth hung open at the gruesome spectacle, heart throbbing with sheer terror, indignation, and fury. Your wavering irises flicked to cast on Eren who collapsed on all fours a few meters away from you.

Your heart's deafening thumps increased a tenfold as you watched his shoulders brutally tremble, disruptive screams unleashing from his chest as he blamed himself for allowing the same titan that had devoured his mother to take the life of one of his childhood heroes. You had never known Hannes personally, but you knew how much he meant to Eren.

"Nothing's changed," he shrieked.

"Eren..." you cooed, eyes dilated in shock.

Your soft calls fell on deaf ears as Eren's hysterical paroxysm carried out as he rebuked himself for his lack of strength and blamed himself for all the brutality surrounding him as if the burden to rogue this cruel world lay on his shoulders alone.

But it wasn't his fault. He'd done all he could. He'd given all a fifteen-year-old boy who was discovered to have the power to turn into a titan and consequently had all humanity place their hopes on him could give.

His speeches about freedom had always captivated you. His rambles in the mess hall during your training days had always singled you out and spoken to you. His words, though ingenuous and unreasonable at times, for a young boy couldn't possibly eradicate all titans roaming this earth, had always found their way to your heart, stirring not only everything you ever stood for. When joining the training camp, you'd strived to rank in the top ten to join the safest branch, but here you were, on your second expedition outside the walls with the Survey Corps', and the reason you'd chosen a different path was crumbling not far away from you.

His confident declarations coursed surges of courage and motivation through your veins. How could a young boy have such a profound drive? You all hated titans—all habitants of the walls—that much was undoubted. How could you not? They were the reason you were restricted within looming walls and were forbidden from wandering the expanses spreading beyond them. They'd devoured your loved ones, demolished your houses, and altered your psyches to a point of no return. But what could've they done to him more than the rest of you that he'd held such an immense and deep-seated hatred for them?

You crawled on all fours to Eren and held his arm, pulling him up. He might think nothing had changed; he might believe he hadn't done anything, but that wasn't true. He'd changed _you_. He'd made you stray away from your path—the one you were set on sailing down and thought you would never drift away from. He'd submersed your fragile soul with _hope_, and for that alone, he deserved the world.

"That's not true, Eren," you said, but he remained silent. "You have changed _me_. You've given me a reason to fight. You've given me faith that we can grasp freedom and not live as slaves within these walls for the rest of our lives. You haven't given up on me when I'd, myself, lost all hope and gave in to my despair. And for that, I can't ever thank you enough," you said, rills streaming down your face and the sweetest and most genuine of smiles adorning your saddened traits. You longingly peered through his emerald eyes into his soul and outstretched your hand, pleading him to let you pull him from the depths of his desolation.

Eren stared back at you, hushed tears cascading down his cheeks and tracing along the Titan marks still engraved onto his flesh, his mouth dangling open in what you could only describe as sheer astonishment. Your innocent smile had always warmed his heart. The curve of your lips when he'd promise you a better future as hope twinkled in your eyes had him completely enamored, and unbeknownst to you, you were one of the reasons he still fought. He'd wanted to give you freedom; he wanted to live the rest of his life encompassed in peace and bliss with you by his side.

You both were young, but what you'd seen over the past five years was worth years of wisdom, and he did not know what the sentiments kindling within him meant for sure; this was new territory for him. What he was certain of, however, was that he couldn't possibly give up on you. Not now, not ever.

With his back facing you, he numbly rose to his feet and swiveled his head to stare down at you. "I will never give up on you," he said before letting an earsplitting roar release from his throat as he slammed his balled fist against the Smiling Titan's palm, and for an instant, time stood still.

When the seconds started ticking once again and time regained its course, what happened next had you, Eren, and all of the Survey Corps transfixed in complete awe.

**~**

A year had passed since the residents of Paradis island learned the truth. What lay hidden in Grisha's basement had exceeded any theories the Survey Corps' had ever managed to weave, and the fact that the true enemy had always been of your own race and that the Titans were people of your kind punished and sent to inflict gore upon you had shaken you to the core. It all still sounded surreal to you.

The wind wafted against your face as your mounts galloped across the Titan-free vastness that spread outside the walls, and before you knew it, you and the remaining members of the Scouting Legion that'd survived the Retake of Wall Maria were halting before the sea. What Armin had always dreamed about was real, and your eyes glistened, oozing unadulterated wonder as the soft rays seeping from the sky reflected on the rippling surface of the blue expanse, creating a paradisiacal panorama. A sight, this mesmeric and transcendent, had never crossed your sights before, and you all dashed towards the fluctuating waves splashing against the coastline.

The warm sand swallowed your feet as soon as you tipped out of your boots, the tickling particles leaking between your toes, and your face illuminated in a wide smile as you breathed in the fresh scent of the sea.

Hange was the first to sprint inside the shallow waters, bounding and sprinting around in pure incredulity, while a stern Levi loitered a few steps away on the sand, berating her for her recklessness and ordering her to watch out.

Sasha, Connie, and Jean—being the childish troublemakers they were—jumped around in the waves, absolute amazement washing over their jovial faces as their loud shrieks and boisterous cries resounded around the vacant beach, while Mikasa and Armin silently rejoiced in the beautiful weather, admiring the scenery the blonde had always promised them to visit in their childhood.

As your eyes slowly skimmed around, drinking in the spellbinding vista, they landed on Eren. He had retreated away from your bustling comrades and stood immobile, his back facing you and his pants rolled up to his knees as the rippling waters splashed against his bare legs.

Stooping forward, your mirrored his actions before ambling towards him. As your skin met the glacial water, your heart began pounding in your chest as you came to a stop beside Eren. His emerald eyes were glued to the distance as they stared at the horizon, his mind sailing even farther away. A gentle breeze drifted past you and flung a few of your wayward strands over your face, and you gingerly looked up at Eren to find his now long tresses sweeping across his melancholic face as well.

This was what he'd always dreamt of. This was what Armin had always promised him. You'd finally coasted past the restricting walls with no threats and tasted the freedom you'd been chasing for so long and devoted your life to catch a whiff of. So, why did his face bear the most sorrowful expression you'd ever seen?

"If we kill our enemies on the other side, will we finally be free?" Even spoke, breaking the eerie silence that'd settled between you two, and it finally dawned on you.

Your discovering of the truth didn't mean that you'd finally grasped freedom like the naive cadets you were five years ago had believed. It did not mean that your fight would be over and peace will immediately ensue. No. It only ascertained that you'd been fighting the wrong enemy all along and revealed the identity of those who'd truly wanted you gone.

But for this moment, for this one instant, you wanted for time to stand still so you could have a taste of the bliss you deserved but knew it would take years of battle to attain. And you wanted to bask in this ephemeral serenity with the man you _loved_.

The cheeky girl hibernating within took over and you crouched, immersing your palms under the surface and splashed Eren. Startled by the suddenness of your motion and the coldness of the water, he recoiled, landing straight on his butt as the waters engulfed his body. A lethal glower momentarily knitted his brows before it morphed into a mischievous smirk and you knew you were done for. Immediately whirling around and darting down the other side of the beach farther away from your squad, your squeaks echoed around the vacant coast as your heart throbbed in your chest from your leaping and laughing, but also from the pure exhilaration of hearing Eren's chuckles zooming from behind as he ran after you. The waters hindered both your movements, but he was still faster than you and you soon felt a pair of strong arms fold around your waist from behind. Squirming in his unwavering hold, you spun around and placed your hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." you apologized, out of breath.

"Oh, now we're sorry," he chuckled, raising one of his brows as he looked down at your flushed cheeks.

He lowered his face closer to yours and you promptly moved your head away, your back arching as you felt his hot breath tickle your mouth, the genuine smile overlaying his charming traits _almost_ causing your heart to skip a beat. Your gaze linked with his as both your twinkling irises spoke what you both already knew: the immeasurable love you held for one another. His eyes abruptly drifted to lock on your slightly parted lips and you felt a mist of haziness drape over your sight.

_If he gets any closer I'll faint._

As his face inched closer to yours, you sealed your eyes shut, waiting for the man you loved to steal your first kiss. But instead of sensing his plump lips caressing yours, you felt salty waters overwhelm your body as Eren's arms briskly unfastened from around your waist and he let you plunge into the waves.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he toppled over, his palms resting on his knees as he laughed his ass off at your nonplussed form.

You sat up, your hands brushing the clammy hairs away from your face as you glared at Eren's amused expression in vexation. A pout coiled your lips downward; you'd really thought he was going to kiss you.

"Come on, you klutz. Let's go sit there," he suggested.

Holding his outstretched hand, you stood up, your hand never leaving the warmth of his grasp as Eren led you back to the beach. You suddenly felt something pointy poke the palm of your foot and you gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Eren instantly turned around.

Bending down, your hand delved underwater and picked up a small, blue seashell and showed it to him before you resumed your retreat. Making your way to the shore, you sat next to Eren as the waves gently lapped at your feet. Bringing his legs up until his chin rested on his bent knees, his vision averted to raptly gaze at your lovely features while you intently fumbled with the shell in your palm as it beautifully shone under the blazing shafts of the sun.

It was unfair that you weren't given a chance to live your days of youth like all normal teenagers, but this was one of the reasons that'd pushed Eren to continue in his fight. To free humanity; to paint a promising future for you and him, because if there was anything he was certain of at that particular fragment of time, it was that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with you, and would make it his life mission to never let you slip away.

"I love you," he whispered, and this time around, your heart _did_ skip a beat.

Slowly swerving your head to look at him, his hand reached up to softly tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I will always love you and I promise you that we'll spend the rest of our lives together," he said.

His hand traveled down to your neck and around to your nape before he pulled you closer and gently placed his lips on yours. Your kiss was short and chaste, but the lullaby it serenaded was paramount, and you knew that whatever the future held for you, he would keep his promise.


	12. Slow Dancing in a Burning World | Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another one shot! This one was inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://mrsackxrman.tumblr.com/post/620116272291725312/imagine-slow-dancing-with-levi-in-his-office-on-a).
> 
> To those of you who had requested one-shots, I have three more to complete (Levi, Historia, and Mike) I haven't forgotten about you! I'm so sorry it's taking so long. I have been focusing on my Bakugo book, and this one just happened on a whim. But I'll get to yours as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. xoxoxo

L.Ackerman | Canon

** SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING WORLD **

An eerie silence reigned the hallways of the Survey Corps' headquarters. And although quietness had always pervaded after curfew, today, it was different.

It was the kind of overwhelming stillness that instilled after the Survey Corps return from one of their missions. On days like these, the cadets who were fortunate enough to make it back alive would skip dinner and curl up in their rooms, their soundless whimpers lurking in the corridors as they would fight the haunting images of the gruesome day they survived. Their hands would desperately clamp against their ears to chase away their comrades' final screams that would incessantly ring through their heads, and their eyes would screw tightly to try and catch a whiff of a much-needed respite.

One would think that dying on a mission was the vilest thing that could happen to a scout, but it was nothing compared to living to tell the tale.

In the squad leaders' quarters, the purgatory was no less intense. Perhaps the forms of grieving weren't as evident, for most of them had gotten used to seeing youth they trained, chastized, and shared meals with fall in the battlefield, but by no means did the repetitiveness of these events weigh any less heavy on their worn-out souls.

Sitting on your bed with your feet dangling off the edge, you gazed out the window at the luminescent, full moon. You never slept the night after a mission—more so, after this one where your whole squad had gotten wiped out. You had no tears left to cry; you'd emptied your tank in your first year at the Survey Corps when you were still a cadet. Now, all that was left was the overbearing guilt crushing your soul and the excruciating pain that you didn't know how to numb.

Throwing your silk robe over your shoulders and tying its sash around your waist, you slid on your slippers and held the torch sitting on your night table before leaving your room. Crossing the dimly lit corridor, you stopped by the door of the only person in whom you could seek solace after such days.

Not bothering to knock, you twisted the doorknob and entered Levi's office. His steel-gray eyes shot up from the document he was scribbling on, and his taut traits relaxed ever so slightly at the sight of your form. A stack of papers reposed before him—he'd always drowned his sorrows in paperwork. Grabbing a chair, you rounded the desk as Levi slightly shifted his seat to leave space for yours, and you installed yourself by his side. Taking the document atop the pile and placing it in front of you, Levi handed you a quill, and you dipped it in ink before proceeding to file the reports about today's losses.

You and Levi had joined the Survey Corps around the same time, a few years ago. Distant and detached, he hadn't been very approachable at first, but after the death of his two best friends, he'd gradually began showing more leniency, and you'd taken advantage of the interval to breach past his stern facade and sprout a friendship.

You'd been there for one another every step of the way. Grasping early on that Levi wasn't talkative, you'd always given him the space he needed and offered him your quiet and alleviating presence, and understanding that you needed to vent much often, he'd always lent you his ear and presented you with his candid remarks.

Heaving a weary sigh after finishing a few reports, Levi placed his quill on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Your free hand traveled to rest on his nape, your fingers gingerly crawling up his undercut and massaging his scalp. Your gesture instantly reaped a deep growl from his throat, and he crossed his bulky arms over his chest as he sloped against the backrest of his chair, his eyes fluttering shut as he relished in the serenity your touch rushed through him.

Naturally, it had been only a matter of time before your friendship sprouted into something much more emotive. The development wasn't a welcome one in your lives; in fact, it was dehorted, but it was stronger than both of you. And as you sat beside Levi, a smile creeping unto your lips as you marveled at his faultless profile, warmth pervaded your heart at how fortunate you were to be able to share such intimate moments with him.

The differences in your dispositions, in your outlooks, and in your visions for the future were strikingly disparate.

Where Levi had been forced to join the regiment, you'd willingly enlisted for the branch after losing everyone that was dear to you. Where he was cool, collected, and blunt, you were fiery, spirited, and less upfront. Where he had believed that there was no future for your relationship, you had, despite its unlikeliness, inwardly clung unto the hope that, one day, this nightmare would end and that you'd get the ordinary life you'd started to wish for after you'd fallen for him.

But you hadn't let the juxtaposition of your persons stand in your way. You had learned to understand one another beyond words, and it was in nights such as these, where no utterance mattered or was of any use, that you felt the most grateful for having such a bond in your life.

At this instant, there was no doubt in your mind that you were hopelessly in love with him. And though your feelings had no room in your abysmal realities and were more likely to inflict you with pain than any delightful sentiment, you had no regrets. If you were to go back in time, you wouldn't change a single thing about your life; you would voluntarily take the same decisions, make the same mistakes that carried you to where you were now, to where your heart belonged.

"You want some tea?" you asked.

Levi nodded his head, and you set your quill on the desk as well before rising to your feet. Walking to stand before the mini-kitchen he had installed on a long side table opposite his bureau to make tea whenever he wanted, you poured water into the kettle and placed it on the gas stove before turning it on and fetching two cups. You were one of the few people whom Levi trusted with making his precious tea as he'd personally taught you. It had taken a few failed endeavors and earned you some degrading insults from him, but you'd eventually learned to perfect it.

A screech tore around as Levi pushed his chair backward and walked towards his record player. After placing a disc on the turntable and dropping the needle, a calm song began sounding around, its notes infusing the room with a soothing calmness. Your respiration momentarily hitched when you felt a pair of robust arms snake around your waist from behind. Levi's touch had never ceased to steal your breath away, and a sincere smile soon curved the corner of your lips as you eased in the tenderness he radiated.

Nuzzling your nape, he hummed contentedly as he inhaled your intoxicating, jasmine scent.

"Did you take a shower?" he asked, and you swerved your head to meet his half-hooded gaze.

"Of course, I did, Levi. We were on a mission today."

Levi knew that _that_ was the first thing you did as soon as you arrived at the headquarters after every mission, but this one was different. Today's expedition was the first where you were the only survivor from your squad, and he knew how devastating and crushing that could be, and how its heaviness could easily throw one out of their routine.

He knew that you never slept after missions, and when you hadn't been to his office an hour past curfew as you'd always done after expeditions, he'd feared that this time it had gotten to you to the point where all you wanted to do was to curl up in your bed and surrender to a deep slumber. The thought of stopping by your room had crossed his mind, but he had quickly dismissed it as he figured it was better to let you rest.

When you'd eventually showed up an hour later than usual, he was relieved, and his concerns were permanently put to rest now that he knew you'd showered as well. You were a strong woman, after all, and it was one of the many traits he ardently loved about you.

"You can be a filthy brat sometimes," he spoke as he placed open-mouthed kisses along your jaw, cheek, and temple, his lips leaving delicious tingles in their wake.

You chuckled as you spun around to face him, your arms wrapping around his neck. "You think I'd dare come see you if I wasn't clean and spotless? I value my life, Levi," you teased.

Levi clicked his tongue as his hands descended on your hips assertively. "Dance with me," he whispered as he took a few, cautious steps backward, guiding you to the center of the room. Flushing your body with his, he gently began swaying your molded frames from side to side, flowing to the rhythm of the mellow music encompassing you.

Draping your eyes shut, you rested your forehead against his as you let out a long, shaky breath.

Your hands sank in his hair while his own gently cruised up your back, effortlessly gliding on the lace fabric of your robe until they reached your shoulders where he gave you a firm squeeze, and you swallowed the burning lump in your throat.

You knew this was his way of comforting you because he knew your soul was in flames. Because he knew it didn't only burn for the fallen, but also for those who'd undoubtedly suffer the same fate. Your heart wrenched at the thought that, next time, it could be any of your turns. Your gut tore asunder at the thought that this could be your last dance.

"Levi," you cooed, and he hummed in response. "Let's get married."

"We've talked about this before," Levi replied.

"I'm serious this time," you said as you placed both hands on the sides of his face and forced him to meet your gaze.

Levi remained silent, his irises silently studying your glistening ones. This wasn't the first time, your utter such follies. You had, many times before, either after making love or when you were on your period, asked him to marry you. And he'd always brushed you away because he knew of your silliness and your inclination to tease him. But this time, it was different. Your eyes didn't hold the same cheekiness, they weren't glistening with the lovable insolence that had tugged at his heartstrings over and over. This time around, your eyes oozed desperation and flowed with fear, distress, and despair. And it surged his spirit with pain.

"Levi, at any moment, at every turn, death could be awaiting us, and I don't wanna leave this world without having shared that kind of happiness with you. I don't care how much it lasts, I don't care if our circumstances aren't convenient for it, I just wanna give a try," you said, tears streaming down your flushed cheeks.

One of his hands cupped your cheek and delicately caressed the burning flesh. "You realize, " he began after a long pause, "that that would mean we'll have to share a room, and you'll have to adhere to my rules."

Your teeth immediately sank in your lower lip as your face was enriched by the largest and brightest beam, and you nodded your head profusely.

"Which means you'll have to fix that fucked up sleeping schedule of yours and will have to help with chores without complaints. And you'll do everything my way, your half-assed cleaning won't cut it over here," he threatened.

"I will be at your command, Corporal," you readily said.

Closing the small distance between your faces, he slightly tilted his head to the side before nuzzling your nose. "Good girl," he huskily whispered against your lips before letting then melt against his in a passionate kiss.

"Is this a yes?" you asked when he pulled away.

Levi couldn't ebb a faint smile at the sight of your eager expression. How could he ever refuse you something that put such a bewitching grin on your face?

Nodding his head, he said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Letting out a piercing squeal, you threw your arms around him and buried your face in the crook of his neck, and he immediately returned his embrace as he continued to drift your bodies to the low tone of the melody that was still wafting around you.

"Levi," you called out again, disturbing your sphere of bliss, and he irritably rolled his eyes backward before curtly asking you what you wanted this time. "You weren't serious about the cleaning, right? You'll go easy on me?"

"We'll see about that," Levi said with a devious smirk.


End file.
